Enmity
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: A new detective enters the precinct, and is more then anyone could bargain for. But when her past starts emerging when on a case, will Munch out her or will Fin help her work through it? Completed
1. Jeffries?

**Disclaimer:** all right, any characters you recognize belong to Dick Wolf, and anything else is mine.

**A/N**: I am uploading this story because my friend pissed me off, so in order to get back at her I am writing a SVU fic instead of a Harry Potter fic. Also, this chapter has a horrible ending, but unless you wanted it to be end up being six pages long, I had to cut it off at that point. Sorry about that. I will try and update next chapter with a better ending, but after that I might not be able to update to often. This cite has my schoolwork to compete with. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Enmity**  
Chapter 1: "Jeffries?"

The squad room at the one six precinct was busy. There were detectives running in and out, or conversing with each other on their case, especially four of them deep in conversation. The group of four consisted of unlikely people. There was a tall pretty woman with short brown hair. Standing next to the woman was a tall man with a few tattoos on his arm. There was another, taller, man with a dark suit and dark sunglasses on, who appeared like he was going to an interview for the job of undertaker. Then there was also a man with a rough face, goatee and his black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Munch, just shut up," the woman told him. "I don't feel like hearing one your useless theories."

"Elliot, please tell Olivia my theories are helpful and not useless," Munch said.

"The case is done, just leave it alone," Olivia said.

As the two detectives started arguing, a woman with a dark complexion and hair that stood on the border of light brown and blonde entered the precinct. She held a couple folders in her hand, and checked one over to make sure everything was in order. She walked up to the four detectives and said, with a hint of a southern accent, "I'm looking for Caption Cragen's office."

"Here, I can help with that," Fin said. "I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola."

"I'm looking for Captain Cragen," she repeated.

"He's busy right now," Fin replied, trying not to sound nasty.

"Fine," she said. She handed him a folder and said, "Here's my file."

Fin flipped open and read through it. He looked up in shock and said, "You're here for one of our jobs."

Munch looked up and his mouth dropped when he saw the woman.

"Jeffries?" he asked in disbelieve. She had a remarkable resemblance to his old partner, Monique Jeffries.

Cragen spotted the woman and walked up to her. "You Clampett?"

She nodded. "Captain Cragen?"

"Yeah, follow me to my office," Cragen told her.

She nodded and went to follow him, but stopped. She yanked the folder out of Fin's hand and then followed Cragen.

"Whose job is she here for?" Olivia asked Fin.

He shrugged. "All it said was she a transfer from some place in Tennessee and she was here for one of our jobs."

"Why? No one's about to get canned, are they?" Elliot asked, looking around.

They all shook their heads while Munch smiled. "Fin, you better watch out," he warned.

"Why?"

"It's Jeffries, she come back to seek her revenged," Munch joked.

"Shut up," Fin responded.

The four of them went back to filling out paperwork, when Cragen and the girl came back out. He pointed to Olivia and Elliot, and said, "Stabler, Benson, you're need at St. Mary's Hospital, and take Clampett with you."

They nodded and as they were grabbing their coats the woman turned to Fin and said, "Sorry for the remark earlier Tu… and what did you say your name was?"

"Call me Fin," he told her.

"I'm Clampett," she said.

"Got a first name to go along with that?" Fin asked, smiling at her.

She gritted her teeth and muttered with venom, "Daisy."

Olivia went up to the nurses' station and said, "We're detectives, and we're looking for the rape case."

"Room 416," a nurse answered. "The rape kit is already done, and the lab is still trying to figure out what drug was in her bloodstream. She should be released in a few hours."

As they started walking toward the room, Olivia asked, "So Clampett, where did you move from?"

"A place in Tennessee," she answered.

"Why are you in SVU?" Olivia questioned.

Daisy shrugged and said, "It was just there."

"How old are you?" Elliot asked, thinking how she couldn't be a few years older then his eldest daughter.

"A good age," she answered.

"Good age meaning in your thirties?" Olivia wondered in hopes that the new detective was not as green as she thought.

"What room was it again?" Daisy diverted.

"This one," Olivia said, as they entered the room.

Their victim had dark brown hair, and appeared to be from somewhere around Central Europe. She was awake and talking with a nurse. When the nurse pulled out a needle, the victim flinched and Daisy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Elliot asked. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No, it's nothing."

Olivia walked over to the victim and greeted her, "Hi, my name's Detective Olivia Benson and those are my partners Stabler and Clampett."

"Leyna Tescorkski," the victim answered. "You're here to get a statement about what happened, right?"

"That's right. Have you ever seen the man who attacked you before?" Olivia asked, as Elliot began taking notes.

Leyna shook her head and said, "No, I had no clue who this man was, but he seemed to know me."

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked.

"He called me by my nickname, he knew my routine, and he knew where I work," Leyna told her.

"Does your work ever have you go for conferences in different locations?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, it's one of the main parts of my job," Leyna answered.

"Any of them out of state, out of the country, or some place you'd have to take a plane to?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, the majority of them are in London."

Elliot and Olivia stared at each other. Daisy had taken control of this questioning and she wasn't letting the two senior detectives get involved with it.

"Try and think - did you ever see the man who attacked you at the airport or one of those conferences?"

Leyna paused, and consider it. She shook her head and said, "I don't remember seeing him until last night."

Daisy nodded in understanding and went to ask another question when Olivia cut her off. "Leyna, can you tell us what happened last night?"

"I was out with my boyfriend, he was walking me home, and this man came out of nowhere, pushing us into an alley," Leyna started.

She went on to describe how the man called her by her nickname, asked how work was going and when the man tried to grab her arm, her boyfriend tried to stop him. The man had to fight off her boyfriend, and ended up injecting something into the boyfriend a couple times, that knocked him unconscious.

Then the man had turned to Leyna, told her to call him Ethan and then tried to kiss her. When she fought him off, he also injected her with something, but only enough to make her easier to handle. Then she recalled in vicious detail, how he raped her.

Daisy Clampett had slipped out of the room right after Leyna had started her tale. She was taking in deep breaths as she tried to control her shaking. The last thing she needed was to have these new people see her like this; she hadn't even let her old partners seen her in this state of mind.

Elliot quickly exited the hospital room and looked around. His eyes landed on Daisy and he asked, "Are you okay? You just disappeared on us."

"I'm fine," she answered steadily, grateful she had stopped shaking.

"I was going to go check on the boyfriend. You coming?"

She nodded and started to follow Elliot. He looked back at her and asked, "So, you want to know the details?"

"He was injected with something, hasn't woken up yet and they don't know if he will wake up," Daisy told him. "She was also injected with the same substance, but a lesser dose, and then rape, right after he told her to call him Ethan."

"Yeah."

The walked in an awkward silence until they reached the room the boyfriend was in. Elliot was going to wait until a doctor arrived, but Daisy walked right in. The first thing she did was look for the mark of the needle, while Elliot went for the chart.

"Name is Ryan Dronish," Elliot told her. "Blood type B positive and they're still working on what drug is in his bloodstream."

"Found where the perp injected him," Daisy said, rolling up the sleeves and showing him the two red marks from the needles.

"Can I help you?" a feminine voice asked. The two detectives spun around to see the doctor standing in the doorway. Elliot flashed his badge and said, "We're detectives. Are you the doctor for this man?"

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"What are his chances?" Daisy asked right away.

"Good," the doctor told her. "He has a seventy five chance of waking up in the next two days."

"And if he doesn't wake up by then, what are his chances?" Daisy asked.

"After the first week, next to nothing," the doctor answered.

"Poor guy," Daisy whispered to herself.


	2. Renegade

**A/N**: It's still a horrible ending, but things will pick up after this chapter, I promise. and if you think this story is cliché or overdrawn tell me in a review. Also, criticisms or suggestions to make the story better are welcomed. I know this story seems bland right now, but I promise it will get better.

* * *

**Enmity:  
**Chapter 2: Renegade

They were back at the squad room, waiting the results from the lab. Daisy was tapping her fingers rapidly on her desk, and it started to get on Munch's nerves. Munch got up to get a drink, and on his way back he placed his hand over hers, silencing the rapid tapping. This did not sit well with Daisy.

"Thanks for assuming I can't understand what the word stop means," Daisy spat bitterly.

"Do I detect a hint of bitterness in your voice?" Munch asked with an amused smile. This was fun, getting under the new girl's skin.

"Now I see why you're a detective," she replied with bitter sarcasm and a false smile.

Munch shrugged off the remark, and figured it was best to leave well enough alone.

Olivia and Elliot stared at the new girl. They didn't like her. She was bitter, and for all they knew, she was here for their job.

"Lab report is back," Fin said, holding up a folder. "That drug our perp used is a mix of drugs. Heroin, horse tranquilizer mixed in with cocaine and ground up ecstasy."

"And it didn't kill them?" Olivia asked in amazement.

"The lab said it was safe since it was mostly tranquilizer, but if too much was given it slips the receiver into a comatose state," Fin told her.

"Then why all the drugs?" Elliot asked. "Why not just give the tranquilizer?"

"He doesn't want his victims knocked for the fun," Daisy replied, an unknown emotion deep in her voice.

"Right, the tranquilizer makes the victim easy to handle, but the drugs keep the victim somewhat alert," Fin stated.

"Is this a new date rape drug?" Elliot asked.

"It's more popular down south," Munch told him, "especially around the Miami area."

"In Europe too," Daisy added. "It originated some place in France, I think."

"There can't be a lot of drug dealers out there with this drug," Olivia said.

"Unless he mixed it at his house," Daisy responded. "Then it will be impossible to trace."

"You are a little optimistic, aren't you?" Munch asked dryly.

Daisy glared at him, and opened her mouth to reply when Cragen stopped her.

"Let it go Clampett, you're out of your league with this one." He turned to the rest of the detectives and asked, "So where are we in this case?"

"Leyna is with a police sketch artist right now, and they'll send it over as soon as she is done," Olivia told him.

"We're gonna call up Narcotics and see if they have a hit with any dealers dealing with this date rape," Fin said.

"What about the crime scene?" Daisy asked. "Could he have left a calling card?"

"I doubt it," Munch said. "CSU has been all over it and haven't found anything."

"No offense, but your CSU is interested in footprints, fingerprints, hairs and microscopic things like that," Daisy retaliated. "The calling card would probably be something large and obvious, that way it would be overlooked."

"Or it could be a waste of time," Fin murmured.

"Thanks for that, Mr. Sunshine," Daisy retorted.

"Benson, Stabler get the police sketch and show it around the victim's routine," Cragen told them. "Munch and Fin, take Clampett, head out to the crime scene and then head to Narcotics."

As they went to leave, Daisy asked, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being passed around like the town's only bicycle?"

Cragen sighed and said, "You want to go check out the crime scene, this way you can. It's nothing personal because you switch partners."

Daisy nodded and grabbed her coat, holding back her resentment.

The crime scene was a dark, shady looking alleyway. It was littered with garbage and police tape. Daisy was searching through it all, looking for something that no one else could see. Fin was leaning against the wall, stifling a yawn while Munch was pacing angrily.

"Hurry up will you," Munch snapped. The winter cold was beginning to get to him. "It's going to be summer again by the time you're ready to go."

"Shut up, Grandpa," Daisy snapped back.

"I'm not your grandpa. If I was, I take you over my knee and," Munch started, but stopped realizing what he was saying.

Fin held in a snicker out of respect for his partner, while Daisy giggled softly. Then Daisy picked up what looked like garbage and said, "I found something."

"What is it?" Fin asked as he moved closer to read it.

"Looks like a business card," Daisy answered, reading it.

"Doesn't mean it belongs to the perp," Munch objected, not moving closer to them.

"It belongs to the perp," Daisy stated firmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Fin asked.

"Gut feeling."

"And we all know those are always right," Munch mumbled.

Daisy leered at him and asked, "Did it hurt when you mother dropped you on your head?"

"Here, let's bag it and then try to get some prints off of it," Fin said, taking the business card.

Fin and Daisy walked into the Narcotics precinct, while Munch was talking on his cell phone. Fin quickly spotted Mike Sandoval, someone he worked with in the past, and called him over.

"Mike Sandoval, this is Daisy Clampett," Fin introduced the two.

"Well, she's a lot cuter then your old partner," Mike responded, smiling at Daisy.

Daisy didn't respond. She looked down at the ground, with sadness in her eyes.

"We're on a case," Fin told him. "We need to ask you about a new drug."

"Sure, let's sit down."

As Mike led them over to his desk, Fin asked, "What was that about?"

"What was what?" Daisy asked, sounding angry.

"That thing with Mike," he whispered.

"It's none of your business," Daisy told him with a sharp tongue.

"Fine."

Once Daisy and Fin were settled in their seats, Fin started describing the drug. "This drug has horse tranquilizer, heroin, cocaine, and ecstasy in it. It's injected by a needle and we've never seen it before."

"It's called snow cone topper in Europe," Daisy added. (Side note: cocaine and heroin mixed together are called snowball and I made up the drug snow cone topping.)

"If you knew that, why didn't you tell us at the precinct?" Fin asked, annoyed.

"I just remembered," Daisy said.

"She's right though," Mike said. "It's called snow cone topper here too. Not a lot of drug dealers deal with it though. It's too time consuming to make."

"But there are some?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, three that we know of," Mike said. "Here's what I'll do, I'll print you guys out the list and call up a couple informants to see if they know anyone we don't."

"Thanks, Mike," Fin said, shaking his hand.

"Here, I'll come with you to get those names," Daisy said as Mike was about to leave.

Fin watched the two walk off as he shook his head.

"What'd I miss?" Munch asked.

"It's called snow cone topper. There are three dealers that the police force know of."

"Good, that should limit down the search," Munch said.

"Yeah, I guess." Fin drifted off, glancing over at Mike and Daisy who were talking.

Munch followed his gaze and asked, "Do you think we should warn him about how bitter she is?"

"Huh?" Fin broke out of his trance and said, "Nah, he'll figure it out after talking to her for five minutes."

"Really? You think it will take him that long?" Munch replied. "I figured it out while she was talking to you."

"Well, he is a rookie."

Daisy walked back over to the two men and said, "I got the list. Let's go."

"Hey, Clampett," Mike said, slipping Daisy a card, "Don't forget to call in case you change your mind."

"I will," Daisy answered him, giving him a smile. It wasn't a real smile, not one because she was happy anyway. It was more of a polite smile, one required for such occasions.

As they were walking out of Narcotics, Fin asked, "What was that about?"

"Nunya business," she replied playfully, heading out to the car.

Fin glared after her and muttered, "Can we give her back to Benson and Stabler?"

The rest of the day was spent trying to track down one of the drug dealers. They followed one into Hell's Kitchen, and were debating on how to approach him.

"I say we get him on a bust, haul his ass down to the precinct and let him sweat a little while," Fin stated for the fifth time.

"Let's just go up and talked to him," Munch said. "See if he'll cooperate."

"Yeah, and when he doesn't, he'll know our faces," Fin objected.

"Oh, screw this," Daisy groaned as she got out of the car.

She started walking over to the drug dealer, acting like it was a completely normal feat.

"What the hell is she doing?" Munch asked with concern in his eyes despite himself.

The drug dealer gave her a nodded of recognition and asked, "Whaz a sweet thing like you doing her?"

"Got a rich old sucker in the car," she said, nodding her head towards Fin's car. "I need sumttin that will make him putty in my hands long enough to leave me in the will, ya hear me?"

"Word, what you want?"

"Heard good things about that heroin mix," she answered him.

"Which mix?"

"Cocaine, ecstasy, and some tranquilizer."

"It's your lucky night," he said, as he turned to get a needle full of the drug.

"One more thing," Daisy said, pulling out the sketch of Leyna's attacker. "Seen this man around?"

The drug dealer looked at the sketch and asked, "What's it to ya?"

"He stole from me, I want him," Daisy answered. "I know he was on this kind of drug. Have you seen him?"

"Nah and I would remember that little white boy too."

"Know anyone who would?"

"These two other dealers mentioned a white boy, and one of them is a little white boy," he told her as he listed off their names.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would ya?" Daisy asked with a pout.

"Not to such a fine looking hoochie such as yourself," he answered her with a grin. "How much you want for your sugar daddy?"

"You forget I came by, and I forget you tried to sell me drugs."

"You a cop?"

She smirked at him nastily and asked, "What do you think?"

"I ain't ever seen you before."

"Good boy."

Fin had driven them back to the precinct. Neither he nor Munch said a word to Daisy after she told them what the drug dealer had said. It was a long angry silence that stayed until the reached inside the precinct. Daisy didn't mind at all, though.

"How'd things go with the drug dealer?" Elliot asked.

"Ask little Miss Renegade," Munch spat angrily.

"What happened?"

"I don't see the big deal," Daisy said, ready to defend herself. "I got two names who could have possibly supplied the perp with the drugs, and one of them wasn't even on the list."

"That still doesn't make it right," Munch told her.

"Oh Grandpa, I didn't know you were so worried about my safety," Daisy responded with an evil grin.

"Next time I hope you get what's coming to you," Munch said angrily.

"Next time I hope you and Fin won't spend it all arguing," she replied with bitter sweetness. She looked at her watch and said, "Well, it's late and we won't get anywhere to night. See ya'll tomorrow."

Munch glared after her and then turned to Olivia and Elliot saying, "You get to deal with her tomorrow."

There was a long pause and then Olivia asked, "Is she really that bad, Fin? I mean, when we dealt with her this morning, she was-"

"Pushy, arrogant, self determined lead detective," Elliot finished for her.

"Good luck," was all Fin could say.


	3. Here's My Card

**A/N:** okay, I promised you all it would get better, so here is a better chapter! I personally think it's a great chapter, and I think everything after this will be better then those first two chapters. so enjoy it and tell me in a review or hate it and tell me in a review. (am I being too subtle about wanting reviews?)

* * *

**Enmity:**  
Chapter 3: Here's My Card

Daisy Clampett was one of the first in the precinct the next morning, followed by Captain Don Cragen. He was surprised by the unusual act and said, "You're here early."

"Couldn't sleep too well," Daisy told him.

Cragen sighed; this always happened to the rookies. "This case getting to ya?" he asked kindly.

"No sir, not this case," she answered him, trying to smile only to achieve a small saddened one.

"If you ever need to talk," Cragen started.

"I don't, sir."

He nodded, and headed into his office. Next came in Olivia and Elliot. Olivia greeted Daisy briefly, and then went to her desk. Elliot had something else on his mind, though.

"Hey Clampett, you mind checking to see if London has any cases matching this one?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Daisy answered.

"You think this is a repeat offender?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Probably," Elliot answered her. "He definitely knew how to clean up after his act."

After that Olivia was finishing up some paperwork while Elliot was talking with Cragen, when Munch walked in.

"Morning Munch, you're here a little late," Olivia greeted.

"Horrible night," Munch told her, "Kept having a nightmare about a Tennessee hick."

"That hick was the first one here," Cragen told him.

When Fin first came in the precinct, he head straight for the fax machine. He found Daisy there finishing up faxing something. He watched her for a little bit. She went on with her work, not noticing him. She was very diligent about it. As she turned to grab another piece of paper, she knocked over two folders.

The papers scattered all across the, intertwining with each other. She groaned and started to sort through them. Fin knelt down and helped.

"Thanks," Daisy said, as he handed her a piece of paper.

"I can't believe you're working this early in the morning," Fin said.

"Still getting used to the time difference," Daisy told him.

"Wouldn't that mean you're an hour behind?" he asked recalling fourth grade geography.

"I've always been a morning person," she told him quickly.

"Cool."

Fin picked up a cut out newspaper article and read the headline out loud. "Cop and Cop's Son Found Murdered."

Daisy snatched it out of his hand in a swift motion. She offered no explanation and Fin didn't ask for one.

"Do you need something?" she asked casually.

"I was just seeing if the report from that business card you found was in yet."

"It ain't." Her accent was thicker then ever.

He nodded and then she walked off. He stared after her confused and curious.

Fin walked into the squad room saying, "We got the business card back, and the lab is certain it came from the perp."

Daisy smirked mockingly at Munch, who's only response was to look away angrily.

"Can I see the copy of the card?" Daisy asked, as Fin handed over the folder.

She was quiet for a long time, while everyone watched her. She would occasionally grab a pen and jot something down. Finally, she got up and walked over to a white-board. She remained silent as she started drawing the business card word for word.

She turned to the four detectives who were staring at her blankly.

"This business is a cover," she said. Before Munch could get a remark in, she went on to show her explanation.

The card had said Riethan Publishing, _From the local café to first book reading_. 157 West, 129 South. She circled the part of "ethan" in the name of the company. The she squared off "the local café" and "book reading", and made an arrow connecting the two. She turned back to the detectives, and only Munch seemed to understand. She then quickly circled the address, made a pair of eyes and then an arrow to the squared off "local café."

"So?" Olivia asked.

Daisy sighed in frustration and pointed for Munch to take over.

Munch gladly did so. "All right, where do most writers start writing? Coffee shops. The 'first book reading' is a symbol for shattered dreams. He probably has an apartment where he can look out and see the coffee shop. And this coffee shop is more then likely located in a less then perfect area. Also, it is definitely a local café, not a chain like Starbucks, and it doesn't necessarily have to be open."

"So we're looking for an independent coffee shop in a bad neighborhood?" Olivia asked.

"That's right."

"Okay, who wants to try and find this café?" Elliot asked.

"I will," Daisy volunteered.

There was a long pause, waiting for someone else to volunteer. Finally, Fin volunteered too.

Fin and Daisy were walking down a cold New York street. They walked in complete silence. They were about to reach their sixth suspected café when Daisy spoke.

"Bet they all owe you one now."

"What?"

"For partnering up with the witch from Tennessee," Daisy said. "I know none of you like me, and I can't blame ya'll."

"I'm just trying to find this perp, and that means following any leads with anybody," Fin told her with a shrug.

They walked a little ways more, and Fin caught Daisy staring around at the condemned buildings, and the buildings that looked like they should have been torn down years ago.

"Got a part like this in Knoxville?" he asked.

"Every city does," she answered, after a moment of silence. "I remember coming to this part of the city when I was a teenager."

"You lived in the city?"

"No, suburbs," Daisy told him with a sigh. "I would go to the city when my mother had her..." She just stopped suddenly; she felt Fin didn't need to know about her family.

"This is it," Fin said, stopping in front of an old, falling apart building.

Daisy stared at it and asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and Daisy started looking around at the buildings. She looked intently at all of the buildings, and Fin wasn't sure for what. Her eyes scanned over the windows, and found what she was looking for.

She pointed to a condemned building and said, "Second floor, third window from the left."

"What?"

"It's been opened recently and new curtains," she said, as she crossed the street.

She walked up to the threshold and inspected the door along with the lock. The door had a note of condemnation but she ignored that.

"The lock has been changed," Daisy called. "Someone has definitely been using this as a hideout."

"We can't go in there until we have consent from New York City," Fin said.

"But it's been condemned by the city," Daisy objected.

"I'll call Novak and see what she can do. Until then, all we can do is wait," Fin told her.

"Fine," Daisy sighed, aggravated and leaned against the wall.

After what seemed like hours, Fin nodded to Daisy. "Novak got a warrant."

"Any limits?"

"None."

"Great, let's go."

Daisy and Fin broke down the door, and headed up to the second floor. The floors creaked loudly under the pressure of their bodies, and the stairs would probably have completely collapsed if they had weighed a few pounds more.

Fin had gone first, and it was lucky he had. When Daisy started was just on step away from the second floor, half of it rotted away from under her. Her leg went completely through while Fin grabbed her flailing arm and help pull her out.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I think it's that one," she said, getting up and heading over to the door.

Fin followed her and tried to open the door. It was locked. He kicked open the door, and checked the stability of the floor and quickly inspected to see if anyone was living there.

"It's clear," he called to Daisy.

The two slowly entered the apartment. It looked like no one had set foot in that apartment since it had been condemned. There was a layer of dirt, grim and dust blanketing the entire apartment. Fin headed off in one direction, while Daisy started in the other. As Daisy began inspecting what looked like to be a bedroom, a movement caught her eye. What looked like a pile of rags started moving, causing Daisy to draw her gun. She moved closer and saw the pile of rags was a male homeless person.

She put her gun back and said, "Sir, we're the police. We have a few questions for you."

The man grunted in response and made a dash for the door, trying to knock Daisy down on his way.

"Hey Sir, come back here!" Daisy yelled and ran after him.

Fin saw Daisy dash out the door, leaving the bedroom unchecked. He didn't think she have any trouble catching a homeless person, so he checked the bedroom.

"Holy-"

"Stop!" Daisy yelled at the man.

He stopped in front of the stairs, his back facing Daisy. She walked up to the man cautiously, saying, "Sir, I just want to ask you about what you were doing there."

As Daisy took one step closer to him, he turned on her. He grabbed her arms and tried to force her on the ground. Daisy fought back, trying to push the man off of her, but keep him away from the stairs. When the man tried to bite her, Daisy's focused turned to avoiding his teeth instead of keeping her balance. That's when he pushed her down the stairs.

Daisy felt the sensation of weightlessness as she hovered right above the stairs, but only for a second. The next thing she felt was wood jabbing into her side and her wrist forcefully hitting something. As she tumbled down the stairs, her head and side banged into a couple more steps, until finally she hit the floor, landing on her wrist.

Fin ran out of the room when he heard a strange sound of someone falling down a flight of stairs. He looked down and saw Daisy lying on the floor, not moving. He moved down the stairs, avoiding the stair with the hole in it. He reached Daisy and rolled her over.

"Clampett, you okay?" he asked, as he saw her eyes flicker open.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. Fin pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "This is Detective Tutuola, requesting a bus at-"

Daisy put a hand over his mouth and said, barely audible, "No bus, I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Fin told her, seeing a cut around her hairline and a split lip.

"If you call for a bus, you'll be the one needing it," Daisy threatened.

It wasn't much of a threat. It looked like she couldn't even make a fist, but Fin sighed and nodded.

"This is Detective Tutuola canceling the bus," he said and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to call Munch and have him bring a first aid kit, okay?"

She nodded briefly, and Fin made the call for Munch, Elliot, and Olivia to come by.

"Can you stand?" Fin asked.

She nodded as Fin helped her up.

"Anything broken?"

"I don't think so," she answered quietly as she clutched her left wrist.

"Let me see that," Fin said, caressing her left wrist. She winced at his touch, but let him lightly trace her wrist. Nothing felt out of place. There were neither abnormal bumps nor dips. He gently placed her wrist at her side and said, "I don't think anything is broken."

She nodded, and wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her side hurt too much. Each time she inhaled it felt like sharps knives jabbing into her left side.

"Can you walk?" Fin asked. She nodded even though she felt like she was going to faint. "Good, you need to see something."

Fin helped her up the stairs quickly, fearing that it was going to collapse. He led her into the bedroom. She stared at what Fin showed her and after the moment of shock had passed, she muttered, "Oh God."


	4. Pictures and Shrinking

**A/N:** just like to thank everyone who is reading, and specail thanks to those reviewing and to those putting this on there favorites or alerts! Thank you! Also, sorry if you find this chapter to be too long.

* * *

**Enmity:**  
Chapter 4: Pictures and Shrinking

Munch, Olivia and Elliot stepped out of the car and looked around.

"You sure this is the right address?" Elliot asked.

Munch nodded and looked around. Olivia pointed to the busted down door and said, "There."

The three detectives walked in, and looked around. Elliot noticed the hole in stairs, while Olivia noticed a couple drops of a dark liquid on the floor. They headed up the stairs, one at a time, and then walked into an apartment. They heard Fin's voice telling Daisy to stay awake.

They walked into the bedroom and spotted Fin and Daisy sitting on the ground. Daisy had a cut on her forehead, split lip, was cradling her wrist, the color from her face was drained and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Daisy, what happened to you?" Olivia asked as she took the first aid kit from Munch and bent down next to the fellow female detective.

"She fell down a flight of stairs," Fin told her.

"And you didn't call a bus?" she asked angrily, glaring at Fin with a fury.

"She didn't want me too," Fin defended meekly.

Olivia huffed with frustration and started to clean Daisy's cut, despite her protests. Elliot started looking around. He didn't have to look hard. The second he turned around he saw what they need to come down to the apartment for.

"Whoa," Elliot murmured.

Olivia and Munch both looked. Olivia was stunned speechless, but Munch could never be speechless.

He moved in closer to inspect it. It was a wall, covered with pictures of the victim. Completely covered with pictures, there was not an empty space on that wall. There were pictures of her at her office, at her apartment, at different stores, and pictures with a background that didn't look like they came from New York City. There were pictures of her with friends, family, coworkers, and with other people on the street.

"He must have been stalking her for a couple years," Munch stated, looking at the different haircuts. "It even looks like he followed her across the Atlantic to London."

"Or his company sent him over the Atlantic, too," Daisy said, right before crying out in pain as Olivia felt for broken ribs.

"There's got to be more then this," Elliot said. "Go through all the rooms."

They split up. Olivia stayed with Daisy to wrap her wrist in bandages while the rest of the detectives searched the apartment.

After several minutes of searching all they could come up with was more pictures.

"You've guys got anything new?" Elliot asked.

"Other then the Victoria's Secret fantasy, no," Munch said, holding up the Victoria's Secret catalog.

"Just more pictures."

"Daisy, you should sit down," they heard Olivia scold.

"I'm fine," Daisy stated as she walked towards the guys. "Do you have anything to identify this guy?"

They shook their heads and Daisy headed into the bedroom. She started going through the clutter of pictures and garbage with her good arm when Fin spoke.

"We've already searched through this. You should sit down."

"I'm fine," Daisy responded, as she kept shifting through the room.

"We've been over this room and found nothing. You should relax," Fin told her as she tried to lift up a heavy mattress.

"You didn't look hard enough," Daisy said, as she showed him a stack of fake IDs all with the same picture that she found stuck between two mattresses.

Fin took them out of her hand and stared at them in disbelief. "How did we miss those?"

As he bagged the IDs up, Daisy moved on to a stack of magazines. She knocked them over with her foot, creating an unexpected noise that attracted all of the detectives.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

"The stack of magazines fell over," Fin said.

Daisy was too busy looking at the floor. What those magazines were stacked on was a large Bible. This Bible was larger then she had ever seen, and thicker. Curiosity got to her as she picked it up.

"Oh good, this creep is a Bible reader," Munch quipped.

Daisy didn't answer. She placed the Bible on her left arm, ignoring the pain, and began flipping through. The first few pages were just normal pages, and then she found that the pages had been cut out to make a secret compartment for a scrapbook.

Daisy pulled out this new scrapbook, and let the Bible fall to the ground. She started looking through it, and almost dropped it. This scrapbook had pictures of the victim, articles from her company's newsletter, and more pictures.

She showed everyone the pictures and articles. An eerie silence fell over them and they felt like someone was watching them.

"You need a ride home?" Fin asked Daisy at the precinct after they sent all the new evidence to the lab.

"No, I'm fine," Daisy told him.

"You sure?"

Daisy sighed. "I'm fine. I appreciate the help, but I just don't need it."

"It's no trouble, I could drop you off at a doctor," Fin told her, eyeing up the damage the stairs had done to her.

Daisy shook her head and said, "I'm fine. Good night."

Daisy was stiff the next morning. Getting up was a very difficult feat, but she managed. She popped two Advils into her mouth, and then headed out to work. She was the third person in, being beaten by Cragen and Munch.

"How are you feeling?" Cragen asked.

She tried to shrug, but was too sore to completely shrug. She went over to the coffee and started looking around.

"You know coffee is that black liquid in the pot right in front of you," Munch said dryly, coming up to her.

Daisy leered at him and said, "I'm looking for a tea bag."

"I thought only us 'old' guys drank tea," Munch replied Then he added, "Of course there are also the Brits."

Daisy didn't say anything, but gave him a cool look. She poured some hot water and then added a tea bag. Munch watched her and said after a moment, "Shame."

"What?"

"Here I thought you would be ready with a witty remark, and you had nothing. It's disappointing," Munch told her with a smirk.

"See, I thought that last remark about the British was just your mind slipping back into the mindset of five-year-old's, like most people who can remember personal experiences on the Mayflower," Daisy replied before walking back to her desk.

"Yup, she's fine," Munch told Cragen.

The day went on. The rest of the detectives filed in and Daisy began to run the fake licenses, while Olivia and Elliot brought the picture to the victim to see if she could ID him. When they began to get hits on different licenses, Fin and Munch went out to check out the reports, while Daisy stayed in the precinct running the rest of the licenses.

While Daisy was typing something, the Special Victim Unit's psychiatrist, George Huang, walked up to her desk and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dr. George Huang, the-"

"Yeah, you're the shrink," Daisy finished for him, not looking up from her work.

"And you're Daisy Clampett, right?"

"That's what they tell me," Daisy answered cheerfully, but with a hint of bitterness also.

"So, Daisy, how do you like New York City?"

Daisy looked up quickly, and stared at George uneasily. She didn't answer right away, and finally she asked, "Are you trying to shrink me?"

"I just asked a simple question, I'm not trying to shrink you," George told her with a smile.

"Right and the US of A government doesn't lie to you," Daisy answered with a laugh.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"See, you're shrinking me."

"I'm just trying to see if you meant 'us' or 'you'," George defended.

"What did you think I meant?"

"I think you meant 'you'."

"Then it's settled, that's what I meant. Thanks for clearing it up, Doc."

George sighed and asked, "So, Daisy, why'd you pick SVU to work in?"

She shrugged and got up to file something. George waited for an answer that never came. He followed her and asked, "Daisy, minding telling me why police officers don't like psychiatrists?"

"Same reason homeless people don't like cops, they know they're all out to get them."

George was stunned at this blunt answer. Finally he said, "Fine, I'm trying to shrink you. Do you think this case has affected you?"

Daisy tensed up and slammed the filing cabinet shut. The sound echoed through the precinct, causing a couple people to stop what they were doing.

Daisy stared down the psychiatrist. Her eyes were cold and icy, and her expression was mean and spiteful. George squared his shoulders and stood up tall. He kept a blank face while Daisy was staring him down.

Finally, Daisy broke the stare and said, "No, this case hasn't affected me."

The detectives came in for night. They had found nothing, and knew they were going down a dead end. Olivia and Elliot had already headed home, when Daisy got a call.

Her phone rang, and she quickly picked it up. "Speak."

There was a pause where Daisy let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "It's good to hear your voice," she said into the phone.

There was another pause where she sat up straight and her face drained of both color and emotion. "What happened?" she asked eagerly into the phone.

In the next moment she dropped the phone. The clunking noise bounced around the squad room, causing Munch and Fin to stare at her. She was staring off in space with a look of pure horror. She violently shook herself out of the trance.

She picked up the phone and said in a shaky voice, "Thanks for telling me about this. I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She walked over to her locker, searching for something, but didn't know what. Munch walked up to her and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

She turned on him, eyes glaring at him with resentment. "No I don't want to bloody talk about it! Because there's nothing you can do to change it, and there's nothing I can do to change it either!" she snapped at him as she slammed her locker door shut.

Munch backed away from her as she stormed past him and to her desk. Fin walked up to her. "Need a drink?"

"God yes."

"Come on, I know a great place."

The two grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Munch headed over to Daisy's phone, having a worse curious nature then that dead cat, dialed 69.

A female recorder voice came on saying, "Star sixty nine only work for phone numbers in the US, Canada and Mexico."

Munch hung up the phone with a grin.


	5. Half Empty

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you all and I didn't think many people would like this story, but apparently some do, so thank you! and sorry for the delay, enjoy this chapter! the next chapter will be up soon because I made you all wait so long!

* * *

**Enmity  
**Chapter 5: Half Empty

Daisy and Fin sat at the bar in Mulligan in silence. Daisy took a sip of her beer and looked over at Fin. He was staring off at nothing, taking a couple small sips of his drink. Daisy kept looking at him until he finally looked back and asked, "What?"

"You're not going to ask me about my little melt down?"

"Not unless you want to talk about it."

"Cool," Daisy said, taking another sip of her beer.

After awhile, Daisy looked at her half empty glass and said, "It's half empty. It has always half empty and it will always be half empty."

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked.

"That whole is the glass half empty or half full. It's half empty."

"That's rather a pessimistic point of view," Fin retorted. "I prefer to think that it means you've still got half a glass to drink."

Daisy rolled her eyes and responded, "Life requires a pessimistic view to keep your sanity. The optimistic people are always the first ones to the funny farm."

"Aren't you just a ball of sunshine," Fin stated in a sarcastic tone.

"I sure am," she answered back with a plastered smile.

After awhile, when Daisy was down to one fourth of her glass, Fin asked, "So, how do you like New York?"

"I don't," she answered curtly.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't like it either if you couldn't go visit your father to see how he's doing or if he's improving," Daisy responded angrily.

Fin was quiet for a moment and then stated calmly, "Tennessee is that far away, if you get a weekend off you could head back there. And then there's always the option to just move back to Tennessee."

"Don't sound so hopeful," Daisy muttered. She shook her head and said, "Those aren't options for me. I can't go home."

"Why can't you?"

Daisy didn't say anything. She stared at the floor for a long while. Finally she mumbled, "I can't talk about it."

Fin nodded understandingly, even though he had no clue what she was talking about, and asked, "So, where's your mother?"

"Died when I was almost seventeen. Actually, she was murdered along with her lover," Daisy answered with no trace of emotion in her voice. It sounded like she was describing a pair of plain, white socks.

Fin was stunned. He didn't think anyone would be that forthcoming with such disturbing information about their past. He took a swig of his drink and asked, "Did they catch the killer?"

She nodded with a sad, amused smile. "The killer, after murdering my mother and her lover, then concocted a plan to murder the Prime Minister. He would have gotten away with it, too, if he hadn't shown up covered in their blood."

"What happened to him?"

"Spending the rest of his life in a psychiatric hospital."

"They didn't kill him? That must have pissed you off."

She shook her head and finished her beer. "I asked them not to kill him. I asked them not to take away the only parent I had left."

There was another stunned silence on Fin's end. Daisy got up and put on her coat. "Thanks for the drink. I would say it helped, but that would be a lie. Good night."

As soon as Daisy was out on the street, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Abigail, sorry to call so early, but I have a question. If someone asks me about my parents, what do I say?"

Daisy got the answer instantly. "Say they were in a car crash? Okay, I will. … No, I haven't told anyone about them. Well, good night."

Daisy hung up quickly and let out a sigh. She hated lying, but had become so good at it.

Daisy walked into the precinct early the next morning, and her early was before the sun comes up. She had already been up for a couple hours and already had tea (at her apartment). The last thing she felt like was answering Munch's questions. Oh, she didn't like Munch, and was making that clear. He asked to many questions she didn't feel like answering.

Speaking of Munch, his winter coat was still hung on the back of his chair. Daisy circled around his desk, surveying it. It was littered with papers, files and random phone numbers where most of them were crossed out. This chaotic setting was unusual for Munch, being such an organized person normally.

She started looking around for the owner of the coat. She found him sleeping in the crib, using his suit jacket as a blanket. Daisy rolled her eyes and head back to her desk when her phone rang.

"Speak," Daisy said into the phone. "Oh, hi Abigail, listen, I've been thinking about the problem." She paused and looked to make sure no one was there before proposing, "What if I call him and explain everything?"

Munch had woken up to the sound of a phone ringing. Shortly after that he heard Daisy's voice and decided to get up. When he walked into the squad room, Daisy had her back to him and was unaware of his presence.

Suddenly, she sounded very angry and nasty saying, "He's my father, Abigail and I'm not going to let him kill himself over this. So either you let me speak to him or you are going to explain where I am and why I am there."

There was silence and then Daisy pleaded in a helpless voice, "Please, Abigail, he's the only parent I have left. I'm all he has, there's nothing for him. Please, please, tell him I am okay." There was another pause and then Daisy answered, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Abigail."

She hung up the phone and rested her head on the desk, not making a sound. Soon there was nothing in the precinct except silence. Munch felt like this silence was suffocating him and needed it to stop. He walked over to Daisy's desk and asked kindly, "Problems with your dad?"

Daisy jumped and caught herself on the chair just in time to stop from falling. Daisy looked up at Munch, cursing herself for letting him overhear, when she noticed his bizarre appearance. His cloths had the slept in look, and he badly need a comb. She looked directly into his eyes and asked, "Did you go home at all last night?"

"No," Munch answered her bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I was working." If she wanted to play games, he could play games.

"On what?"

"A case."

"Which case?"

"Which part of Tennessee are you from?"

Daisy dropped her eyes and didn't answer him. Munch smirked and said, "This case that I'm working on, I've nearly got it figured out."

"Really?" Daisy asked, trying not to sound distant and was failing.

"Yes, but maybe I should ask what you think about it."

"No, it's your case, I don't want to intrude." She got up quickly and started walking to the other side of the room.

"But Little Miss Daisy, I think you can be very helpful to find the answers to this case," Munch told her with an evil grin as he followed her.

Daisy stopped, feeling very much like a mouse cornered by a cat, turned to face Munch. She squared her shoulders and asked coolly, "What's the case?"

Munch continued to smile as he pulled a large folder off this desk. "This is the personal list from the one nine precinct in Knoxville, Tennessee, where you are supposedly from. This goes back thirty years and there is no Daisy May Clampett on record."

Munch looked over at Daisy and grinned broader when he saw her. True, her face was blank with no detectable emotions, but her breathing became rapid and the blood was drained from her face. He held up three other folders and said, "I called up every precinct in Tennessee, Georgia, and the Virginias. I finally got a sworn testimony from each one saying they never heard of a cop named Daisy May Clampett. It took me all night, with hundreds of hang-ups, 'screw yous' and some other obscenity that I won't repeat in front of a lady. That is if you're a lady and not a drag-queen."

"Can I see those?" Daisy asked quietly.

Munch nodded and handed them over. While she was looking through them, she kept saying, "I am a police officer, this has to be a mistake."

Munch shook his head and said, "No mistake, you don't exist. Who the hell are you?"

An idea struck Daisy. "Are these the only copies?" she asked rapidly.

Munch realized his mistake and lied. "No."

It was her turn to smirk. "Remind me to have you over for poker one night," she quipped at him.

He made a grab for the papers, but she had quicker reflexives. She pulled them out of his reach and drew her lighter. With on quick flick of the thumb a flame jumped from its holding cell and began to devour the papers in a quick orange motion. She let the warmth of the fire blanket her hand, before reluctantly dropping the folder into a metal bin.

"That won't stop me, I'm going to tell Cragen about you. He'll believe me."

"Why would he believe you? You have no evidence and you're known for making irrational theories."

"Who are you really?"

"You ask too many questions, old man," she informed him as she began to circle him like a hawk.

He shifted uneasily, feeling very much like she was going to pounce and attack him. She stopped and he looked her square in the eye. "What are you going to do now, kill me?"

"I'm considering it," she told him dryly. There was a long pause which was broken by a sad sigh and her saying, "Three months, twenty-six days, and eight hours."

Munch stared at her for a while and finally asked, "What the hell is that?"

Daisy smiled smugly at him and said in an accent, but definitely not a Tennessee accent, "You're a detective, figure it," before going back to work without another word.


	6. Oops

**A/N:** ah yes, I told you I would update soon, and soon has arrived. And to answer the question, is Daisy evil? Well, aren't we all at one point or another? **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

**Enmity**  
Chapter 6: Oops

Daisy, Fin and Munch stood outside an abounded office building on Avenue A. They suspected that one of their drug dealers was here, but upon seeing a couple squad cars, they were afraid that the cops might have scared him off.

Fin walked up to the beat cop and asked, "What's going on?"

"Dead junkie."

The three detectives walked over to the crime scene. They body was lying on a floor littered with small, empty, plastic bags and used needles. Daisy knelt down to the body and started examining it. Munch said something to her, but she didn't notice. She was off in her own little world, going through the dead man's pockets.

When Munch's attempts to grab her attention failed, he turned to Fin and asked, "Does she really think she's going to get a cliental list off of him?"

Fin shook his head at Munch and said, "Let me explain drug dealers to you. If they think you're worth big bucks, they'll have your name on them at all times. She'll find some clients' names."

"Last time I checked SVU investigated sex crimes, not homicide," Monique Jeffries said, coming up to them with a smile.

"Jeffries, how's homicide treating you?" Munch asked, shaking her hand.

"All right, mind telling me what you're doing here, and who she is?"

"We think your vic might have sold drugs to out rapist, and she is Daisy Clampett."

Daisy looked up when she heard her name, and her eyes locked with Monique. Daisy stood up and smiled cautiously at Monique, who looked at Daisy horrified. "Hey sister from another mister, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Monique just stared at Daisy. Daisy turned to Fin and Munch, showed them a business card and said, "He was partners with someone named Garry Betman. He can probably tell us about our drug dealer."

"What makes you so sure?" Munch asked skeptically.

"You can't hide anything from business partners."

"Talking from personal experience?" Munch asked with an eyebrow raised.

Daisy looked at him coolly and answered, "My father's personal mistake."

"Clampett, right?" Monique asked suddenly. Daisy spun around and nodded. Monique grabbed her arm and said, "Good, come here a second."

As Daisy and Monique went off to talk, making sure they wouldn't be overheard, Fin turned to Munch and asked, "What you think?"

_Daisy is not who she says she is_, Munch thought to himself. "Think about what?"

"The business partner. I think she makes a valid point."

Munch wasn't listening. He was staring at Monique and Daisy. Monique seemed to be scolding Daisy about something, and Daisy just stood there nodding in agreement. Then Monique pulled Daisy into a hug.

Munch's jaw dropped and Fin asked, "So, should we check out the partner or what?"

"Yeah, sure," Munch agreed, tearing his eyes away from the bizarre scene.

Daisy walked briskly pass them saying, "Let's go check out the business partner."

"Okay," Fin responded and they started to follow her.

Daisy spun around and looked cautiously between the two detectives. "You're not going to fight me on this?" Fin shook his head and her eyes fell on Munch. "No one has an objection?" Neither of them made an objection, so they went to the visit the partner.

Garry Betman was the dead drug dealer's partner's name. Garry had been the dead drug dealer's partner not only in real estate, but in drugs too. When the SVU detectives went to talk to Garry about his partner's clients, they found three needles full of a liquid substance, and a back room of his office that was a perfect place to mix cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, and tranquilizers into one easy-to-take needle. Needless to say, they brought him in.

Munch and Fin were leading Garry into the interrogation room, when Leyna Tescorkski entered the precinct. Daisy signaled for Munch and Fin to start the interrogation without her and led Leyna over to a seat.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Tescorkski?"

Leyna nodded sadly and said, "The man I was with, Ryan Dronish, he woke up today."

"That's great."

Leyna shook her head and began to cry. "What am I supposed to tell him? He was attacked because he went out on a date with me? If he hadn't been with me, he never would have been in harm's way."

Daisy stared at Leyna with distaste. Leyna was now blubbering and couldn't stop. Daisy wanted to pull away, leave and let the girl cry. This girl was making her stomach turn. The tears fell so easily from her, like waves from the sea. She was falling apart, crying her eyes out, and what for? Her boyfriend was alive and well, she had no real reason to cry. Daisy snapped.

"He's alive isn't he? Or did that fact not get through your thick skull?" Daisy yelled at the victim as a hush covered the precinct. "You're right, he wouldn't have been in harm's way if he wasn't out with you, but what's done is done. You can't change the past, but he's alive.

"Yes, you'll have to explain all this to him, but imagine if he had died. How would it have felt to explain to his mother that her son is dead because he went out with you? Look into her eyes and say, 'Your son's dead because of me.' Which one do you think would be worst, explaining it to him or his mother?"

"Clampett!" an angry voice cried out. Daisy looked up and saw an angry Olivia storming towards her. Olivia's body shook from held back anger, and Daisy prepared herself for the slap she thought she was going to get. She got a slap, just not physical.

"It isn't the victims fault. She wasn't asking for this kind of hell because no one asks for this," Olivia yelled at Daisy while Elliot escorted Leyna away to try and help her calm down. "You have no right to blame her for this, or tell her it could be worse because to her, it can't be worse."

Daisy realized that yelling at the victim was wrong; she had realized that as she was yelling at the victim. When Olivia started yelling, Daisy thought she was fully ready to take whatever Olivia had to dish out because she knew she deserved it, but Daisy couldn't take the last part the other woman had said.

"It can be worse, it can always get worse, and it will always get worse," Daisy said quietly, but was heard by everyone in the precinct. "Don't try that optimistic, looking-on-the-sunny-side shit with me. Things only go from bad to worse. Telling the victim it's not her fault doesn't do a damn thing to make anything better."

An ear numbing silence followed Daisy's words. Frozen statues stared at Daisy with no empathy in their cold stone eyes.

"Clampett." The water flowed across the stone, slowly cracking it into pieces.

The precinct became noisy and busy again, looping over what just happened. Daisy faced Donald Cragen, squared her shoulders and got ready to take her punishment.

"If you ever speak to a victim, a detective, or anyone else like that again, I will have your badge," Cragen told her dangerously. "I don't care who sent you, who gives you a recommendation, and I don't care if it's life or death, but if you ever act out of line again, I will have your badge and gun, and send you on the next plane out of here myself. Do I make myself perfectly clear? And when I say perfectly clear, I mean there is no room for you to bend any of what I just said in advantage for you. You understand?"

"Yes, and you have my deepest apologizes for acting out of line," Daisy told him politely.

He nodded and went into the back room to see how the interrogation was going. Daisy let out a sigh and took a deep breath. She looked back at Olivia, who was still giving her a monstrous glare, and decided it might be safer with Garry at the moment. Daisy grabbed the sketch of Ethan and walked into the interrogation room.


	7. Interrogation

"Come on Garry, tell us what we want to know," Munch yelled at the suspect. He quickly glanced at Daisy. They had heard the yelling, but didn't know what had happened and her face didn't give it away.

"I don't know what you mean," Garry Betman replied coolly.

"You better start talking, or we'll arrest your punk ass for possession and intent to sell," Fin warned.

"Why? Those needles are my insulin for my diabetes," Garry told them calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that is what the lab will say after we send them down to get tested," Munch stated.

Daisy shoved the police sketch in front of Garry's face. "Tell us where he is."

"You should know," Garry answered her collectively. He didn't appear worried about a thing, which was extremely odd since most people do when the police have them collared.

"Why should we know?" Fin asked.

"Who is he? Where is he? Where does he work? Tell us everything you know about him."

Garry's response to her was a bitter laugh, as he muttered, "I knew he was lying."

Daisy glared at him. He was getting on her nerves, and refused to answer their questions. If he didn't cooperate soon, they'd be out of leads to find the perpetrator. She figured the only thing she had to lose was her job, and right now that didn't seem all too important.

"I'll give you one last chance," Daisy warned. "Tell us about him."

"Who?" he asked innocently.

Without warning, Daisy slammed Garry's head into the metal table, _hard_. He groaned and yelled, "You broke my nose, bitch!"

"You'll be lucky if that's all I break," she threatened.

He looked up at her serious face and said, "Yeah, I've seen him around."

"What's his full name?" Munch asked.

"Dunno." Daisy grabbed his hair and pulled. "Ow. All I did was sell him drugs."

Daisy didn't let go of the hair instead she pulled harder. "What's his name?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan what?"

"I don't know."

"Clampett, stop!" Munch yelled when he saw what Daisy was going to do, but it was too late. Daisy punched the drug dealer in the eye.

"Come here, Clampett," Munch said as he grabbed her arm and dragged across the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting answers."

"You can't do that, it won't be legal."

"What does it matter? We know he didn't do it, so why does it matter if we rough him up a bit?"

"Keep your crazy bitch under control," Garry yelled angrily.

"Shut up," Fin responded to Garry nastily.

"Clampett, you can't hit the drug dealers," Munch told her.

Daisy went to respond when she stopped short. For a brief second, something had reflected light in her eyes. She looked over at Fin and the drug dealer, and felt her knees weaken. "Fin look out!" she cried.

Fin quickly checked behind him, but not quickly enough. Garry soon had Fin's neck wrapped in an arm and something pressed against the thin skin of the neck.

Daisy and Munch rapidly pulled out their guns as Munch said, "Let him go, Garry."

"No."

Munch's eyes darted form Fin, to the needle filled with unknown substance pressed against Fin's neck. "What will it take to let him go?" Munch asked.

"Garry, if I were you, I'd asked for a brain. Only someone without one would try this," Daisy told him in a patronizing manner.

"Shut up, bitch," Garry said, tapping the needle.

"Yeah, shut up, Clampett," Munch said.

"Oh come on, this guy is the model idiot if there has ever been one," Daisy remarked.

"Daisy, I know you don't like me, but shut up," Fin said.

"He's not going to kill you, Fin," she reminded him. "He hasn't got enough to kill us all."

"I've got enough to kill one," Garry stated.

"But not the one you want," Daisy said with a grin. "Fin's not the one who slammed your filthy face in the table. He's not the one who broke your nose. You can't be much of man to be beaten up by a little ol' girl, now can you?"

"Shut up or I'll kill him!"

Daisy handed her gun to Munch, took a deep breath and walked forward. "You want me? Here I am." When he made no motion to get her, she laughed nastily. "You're pathetic. You can't even take down a defenseless little girl."

Garry snapped. He released Fin and dove onto Daisy. He pinned her to the floor by kneeling on her chest and one of her arms, while a needle was aimed perfectly to inject her. While the needle was pressed against her arm, Fin's gun was pressed against his head.

Fin looked down to make sure Daisy was all right, when he saw a few red marks across her arm. He frowned, and when Garry made a movement to inject Daisy, Fin said, "You'll be dead before you have a chance to finish."

"So will she," Garry shot back, grinning nastily at Daisy, "and it will be painful."

"What's in the needle, Garry?" Munch asked quietly.

Daisy looked down at the needle and felt sick. For a moment all she could focus on was how long the thin needle looked and wondered how deep it would go into her. She forced herself to look at the substance and began quivering. She answered Munch's question with a voice that was calm and steady, and in no way reflected how she felt. "Air."

* * *

**A/N:** oh, oh, what's going to happen now? and for those who don't know the side effects if air is injected into your blood stream, it will kill you rather quickly, but very painfully. of course I think some of you think Daisy deserves to die, **couch, cough Ashley**, and maybe she will? who knows (beside me, the author)? and here's a little suggestion that you don't have to follow unless you want to, tell me how you feel in a review. THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	8. Guilt

**A/N:** yes, I can tell so many people love the character Daisy. actually, I now know of two people who actually like Daisy. Myself, and ZILENABLACK. Thank you all for the reviews and especially to you and yes, just to comment on BabyFuwffles' review,maybe, maybe not. (but most likely maybe)ZILENABLACK, you shall learn more about her past soon.

* * *

No one said a word. Fin and Munch still had their guns out, but realized it would be useless to shot him. They only legal way they could shot him were if he tried to inject Daisy, and by then it would be too late for her. Finally, the most unlikely person said the most unlikely thing. 

"Munch, Fin, leave," Daisy demanded.

"No."

"Leave."

"Best listen to her," Garry told them with a smug sneer.

"Leave," Daisy told them again giving them a dangerous glare.

The reluctantly left and went to the back room with Cragen. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" he asked angrily.

Fin and Munch shrugged, all they could do was watch helplessly.

Daisy sat up slowly, saying, "Mind if I sit up? I'd hate people saying I died on my back. It sounds so wrong."

Garry didn't say yes, but he didn't make a move to kill her, so she figured she was okay. She brushed the hair out of her face and asked, "So Garry, if I'm going to die, mind telling me about Ethan?"

Garry snickered and asked, "You really don't know?" She shook her head and he howled with laughter. "And you were the one calling me pathetic. Ethan is the pathetic one."

"Oh, I believe it," Daisy told him. "So who is Ethan?"

He shrugged and said, "We were on a first name bases only."

"Don't be offended when I call you a liar," Daisy said as she stood up.

Garry flinched and waved the needle threateningly. Daisy laughed and pushed her sleeves up saying, "You want to kill me? Go right ahead. Pick an arm, or better yet," she pushed the hair away from her neck, "here's a clean shot at the neck."

"Get in there before she gets herself killed," Cragen ordered.

Fin bolted for the door, but found that Daisy had anticipated this and locked it before anyone could reach it. He slammed his fist angrily against the door causing Garry to jump.

"What was that?"

"Just the other detective trying to get in and failing," Daisy told him with an evil smile. "They can't get in and you can't get out, so go ahead and kill me."

He looked at her, and was scared when he realized she was serious. "What the hell have you been shooting up?"

She smirked at him, and then grabbed the arm with the needle and twisted. He cried out, dropping the need just as Daisy had planned. She pushed him to the ground, pinning him on his stomach, and picked up the needle. She stretched out his arm and jabbed the needle into his elbow.

"Who is he?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Robertson," Garry cried, and then started pleading with her to not kill him.

The rational part of Daisy was telling her to back off now. The other part was telling her to slam her hand down and kill him. To send that air bubble straight to his heart and let him die painfully. Her hand felt like it weighed a ton, and her arm muscles just ached to let her hand fall.

"No please, don't," Garry whimpered, with tears streaming down his face.

This shook Daisy to her core. She got off of him and quickly scurried to the other side of the room, where she proceeded to look at the man, who she could have easily just killed, with horror.

The next thing she knew the door flung open, Fin's lock pick was in the door instead of his pocket and the detectives charged in. Munch pulled Garry up and brought him out of the room while Fin went over to the corner where Daisy was huddled.

"You okay?" Fin asked, as he looked for puncture wounds.

Daisy stared off, horrified and shaking. "He… he…" Daisy started, but didn't have the strength to finish.

"It's okay, he's gone," Fin told her kindly, one hand stroking her hair, but stopped when he found old needle wounds at her elbow.

"I could have killed him so easily, but he cried and plead just like I did," Daisy whispered, still shaking.

"What? When did you cried and plead?" Fin asked kindly.

Daisy snapped back into reality. She stood up quickly and said, "I didn't. I must have been hallucinating."

"Okay," Fin said her with a frown.

Then she left quickly, and head start for the bathroom. She felt as though she was going to be sick, but nothing came, which she was slightly grateful for. Finally, she splashed some water on her face and headed out into the squad room.

Everyone was running the name Ethan Robertson; calling anyplace that might have a record of him. Daisy was going to join them when Cragen walked over to her, looking mad. "Clampett, I want you in my office right now to explain yourself," he said loudly and angry.

Daisy nodded and like she did before, stood up tall and got ready to take full responsibility for her actions.

The four detectives watched them walk away and when the heard the office door shut, Olivia said, "I hope he sends her back to where ever she came from."

"Sorry Olivia, but the Devil still has control of hell," Elliot replied.

"She belongs in hell, it's her fault," Munch muttered.

"Excuse me?" Fin asked, the embers of his temper being to glow.

"You wouldn't have been put in danger if she didn't use the suspect as a punching bag," Munch told him.

"She wasn't the one who gave that creep the needle, he could have pulled it out at any time. In fact, I bet you that what he intended to do regardless if someone hit him or not," Fin said.

"How do you know that for certain? How do we even know he gave us the right name? He could have said the first name that popped in his head," Munch shot back.

"Well at least we got a name," Fin responded.

"Why are you defending her? She nearly killed you?" Munch asked, peering at Fin over his glasses, his eyes asking the question Fin didn't want to answer.

"Because she didn't let me get killed," Fin replied as he picked up a phone and went back to work, ignoring anything else Munch said.

When Daisy finally came out of Cragen's office it was late and people were leaving to go home. She walked over to her desk, and got ready to leave.

"Good night," Munch said to Fin on the opposite side of the squad room.

Fin just made a noise in reorganization. "So you're not going to talk to me at all?"

"Nope," Fin told him as he got up and put on his coat, hat, and gloves.

As Fin started walking towards the exit, Munch followed saying, "You really think this is worth getting into a fight with your partner about?"

"It is when my partner's being an ass."

Then they both spotted Daisy, wrapping a scarf around her neck. Munch glared at her and said, "Ah, there's the little home wrecker now."

Fin ignored him and walked up to Daisy. "Hey."

"Hi," Daisy greeted him.

"You okay?" Fin asked picking up on the sadness she tried to hide.

"Fine," she answered as they started walking out the door.

Munch shook his head and left to his apartment, determined to find out what Daisy's clue meant and what it mystery it unraveled.

Fin took a deep breath of the cold winter air and asked, "You want a ride?"

Daisy shook her head. "No thanks Fin, it's not far."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to walk in this cold?"

Daisy hesitated. A small part of her really wanted to take Fin up on his offer, but the other part of her reminded her that it was her fault he had a needle to his throat, and she couldn't bear any more guilt. She smiled sadly at him and said, "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Fin shrugged, bided her goodbye, and then headed to his car. Daisy started walking, but stopped abruptly after half a block. Her heart shank and without considering her guilty mind could be playing tricks on her, she turned and ran back towards Fin. She saw him about to get in his car, and called out his name. He stopped and waited for her.

"That offer for a ride still open?" she asked, breathlessly.

He nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks so much."

"No problem."

They rode to her apartment in silence, with the heat on, but Daisy still felt cold. The cold wrapped around her, devouring her. A horrible thought kept entering her mind, refusing to leave. She tried to force herself to think of another thing, anything else. Her family, the phone call she got about her father just a day ago, all the lies she had told, all the people she had hurt, when Fin stopped the car.

Fin looked around her neighborhood. It was not exactly the place he would feel safe walking around when it was almost midnight, so why was she?

She looked at the dark street, her dark apartment building, her new dark apartment, and asked, before her mind could think of the consequences, "Want to come up?"

"Sure," was Fin's automatic response before his mind could consider the consequences.

* * *

Now all the Fin lovers shall pummel me with tomatoes and smack me upside the head. and now the question remains what will happen when he goes up to her apartment? What do you think will happen? (and just to ease all the Fin lovers, this is a mystery/drama.) 


	9. A Swing and a Miss

**A/N:** sorry for the rather long update, my beta reader was taking her sweet time about it. well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Enmity**  
Chapter 9: A Swing and a Miss

Daisy fiddled with her keys outside her door. She couldn't believe she had invited him up, but she did and a part of her didn't care about anything else. She opened up her door and said, "Excuse the mess; moving just makes everything chaotic."

Fin nodded and followed her into her apartment. It was small, cluttered with boxes and Fin wanted to call it a fixer-upper, but not even Bob Vila could fix this place up. Not that Fin was one to judge - his apartment was small and cluttered also; only he chose to clutter his apartment with an entertainment center.

Daisy picked up a box off the couch and asked, "Want something to drink? I think I might have some beer."

"Sure."

While Daisy was getting the drinks, Fin started looking around. He spotted a picture frame and picked it up. It was of a Buckingham Palace guard and a group of little children staring up at him in awe. Fin put the picture back and noticed a box on the floor. It had folders and scrapbooks in it, and was labeled something Fin couldn't make out. It started with an 'E,' but was pushed away by Daisy's foot as she held out a beer for Fin.

"Here."

"Thanks," Fin said, taking the beer. "So, I never got to thank you before."

"For what?" Daisy asked, taking a seat on the couch and Fin followed suit.

"For what you did during the interrogation," Fin started.

"Stop, just stop. You don't have to thank me for two reasons. First, you're a fellow cop and cops should stick together, no matter what. Second, well… I shouldn't have hit the guy. That was a mistake on my part."

"How mad was Cragen?"

"Angry enough to put me on desk duty 'till further notice."

Fin nodded empathetically and said, "Guessing from your interrogation skills, I'm going out on a limb saying you used to work undercover and are used to dealing with a perp your own special way."

She stared at him with shock and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I used to work Narcotics and that was the common interview style after we cornered someone. Also, you walked up to that drug dealer before and managed to fool him into thinking you were a customer without any prompting. Only someone with experience in undercover work could pull that off."

She nodded, saying, "Yeah, I used to work undercover a lot. It's what I lived for. I just thought it was the best thing in the world to wake up and wonder who you would be today."

"Undercover in Narcotics?"

"No, I have never gone undercover for such a long period of time as the detectives in Narcotics do." She paused and a distant smile appeared on her lips. "I remember the first undercover mission I did. I was so green, but everyone was amazed at how well I handled it."

"What was it?"

"A convenience store hold up and we weren't sure if the perps were acting out of a terrorist group, and if they were, we didn't know which one. I had snuck in from the back and was supposed to be a stock girl who was hiding in the supply closet. When I let them catch me in the back I was brought out with the other hostages and was scared out of my mind.

"We had heard a struggle in the store, but we didn't know it was that bad. Everyone was injured. Blood everywhere. The perps had been injured, but nothing too bad besides a little girl who was shot. Gut wound and her blood was just everywhere. I forgot I was there as a stock girl and started applying pressure to the wound. The men holding up the store asked me what the hell I was doing and I told him my mother was nurse and taught me how to care for wounds. I thought he was going to shoot me for sure. Instead, he let me help the girl up and then I had to help everyone else with their injures."

"What happen next?"

"When I was helping one of the perps, he made the mistake of putting his gun down, while the other one was searching the store for an easy way out. I grabbed the gun and forced one guy down. I told the hostages to run out the door and then the police came in and handcuffed the first guy while I went after the second. I chased him out into the back alley, where I was forced to either shoot him or let him escape. I shot him.

"Of course, this just happens to be at the same time the media comes over to the alley. They got great shots of me covered in blood, shooting him. The media then dubbed me, 'Bloody-'"

She stopped and stared at Fin for a moment. She shook her head and grinned slyly at him. "Wow, you're really good," she told him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That was really tricky, starting the conversation about work and then getting my to talk about my past." She leaned close to Fin and asked, "Tell me honestly, do you do that for all the detectives or just for the ones you really like?"

"I don't know what you mean," Fin assured her with a mischievous grin.

"All right, Detective, since I told you something about my past, tell me something about yours."

Fin picked up the picture of the guard and asked, "This is Buckingham Palace, right?"

She nodded, inwardly wishing she had left that picture in one of her many boxes as Fin asked, "How long was your stay in London?"

"Gee, I don't really know. It was so amazing that it felt like I had lived there my entire life," she answered him vaguely.

Before Fin could ask about what she meant, her house phone went off. Daisy contemplated answering it, but decided not to since it seemed only telemarketers knew her number. After two rings it switched to her answering machine. Fin heard Daisy's voice say, "Go to hell telemarketers," and then there was a beep.

"So, Fin, why are you in SV…" Daisy trailed off when she heard what the person was saying on her answering machine.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" a creepy voice sang softly and slowly into the phone.

Daisy looked terrified. She quickly got up and pulled the plug to her phone, cutting off the strange voice. She turned to Fin, still scared out of her wist and said, "You have to go, I'm sorry, but you need to go now!"

She practically pushed Fin out of her apartment, muttering an apology and bidding him good night. Before Fin could react, he was outside her apartment and heard her locking the door.

"Night," he muttered in utter bewilderment and then walked back to his car.

Daisy plugged the phone back in and stared at it. He would call again, and she would be ready to answer him.

The phone rang, and Daisy picked it up instantly.

"Listen, you sick little freak," Daisy spat in the phone, "If you want me, come get me. My gun and I will be waiting for you."

Daisy woke up for good, from a night of sleeping for twenty minutes and then waking up in a blind panic, almost shooting the first thing she saw. She groggily got up and made herself some tea.

As she took a sip of tea, she scanned her apartment hoping last night was dream. She knew it wasn't. No, nothing in her life ever worked out that simply. If it had been a dream, the red eye on the answering machine wouldn't be staring at her, reminding her that he had come back.

She shuddered involuntarily. A great overwhelming sensation settled in her heart to stay locked in her small apartment and never come out. No one would miss her, that was for sure. She could live as a hermit; just like that lady by the sea had done after her husband was lost. She laughed as she remembered that old lady, and the sensation was gone.

She could never live like that, locked away without a way back to society. She needed to be around people, even people who hated her. She finished her tea and got dressed. She would stay locked away at the precinct, it was safer there anyhow, and there would be people.

Walking to the precinct was unsettling for Daisy. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, trying to catch at glimpse at anyone who didn't look right. She knew she was being paranoid. There was no one following her, it was just her exhausted mind playing tricks on her. Still, she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder.

She turned the corner and was only a few blocks away from the precinct. A part of her wanted to feel relieved knowing she was almost there, but the other part reminded her that being almost there wasn't being there. As she glanced one last time over her shoulder, a hand came out and pulled her into an alleyway. She punched anything in range of her free arm and when that failed to do anything useful she started clawing at the hand. Then, she felt herself being pushed up against a wall, and her left sleeve rolled up. She tried to jerk away, kick the man attacking her, but she couldn't hit him. She felt a needle being pressed against her skin and she successfully hit the attacker in the gut. He jammed the needle into her arm, but not without saying first in a soft, low voice, "Now, now, you like this part. Don't you remember, Angel?"

She remembered now. She remembered it all. She remembered feeling the needle break the thin layer of skin, and how she could hear the sound it made as it broke through her skin, a strange squishing sound, followed by a tingling where the needle had made its deadly hole. She remembered how fast the deadly poison worked; numbing her limbs from working, blurring her eyesight and her heartbeat pounding in her ears, each second growing louder and faster. Then, she remembered the aftermath he had once brought upon her.

He was off her now, letting his poison do his dirty work. He was a massive dark blur to her. Wait, now he was two massive dark blurs to her. Still, one of them had to be him, and chances were pretty good she could shoot the right one. She pulled out her gun, said, "Go to hell," and fired.

Fin dragged his feet into the precinct and went for the coffee that Olivia was near. She smiled at him and said, "You're here early. You beat Munch in."

Fin nodded and poured himself some coffee. Yes, the coffee at the precinct never tasted very good, but caffeine was caffeine to him this early in the morning. After he finished his cup, he felt better, not a lot, but enough to be able to answer when someone spoke to him.

Cragen came out of his office and spotted the only two detectives in the squad room. "Benson, Fin, you're need at St. Mary's now."

Olivia walked up the nurse's desk and introduced herself. "We're the detectives from the Special Victims Unit, you called us in."

The nurse looked at her like she was crazy, blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing and then called over her shoulder, "Hey Julie, we get an rape victims in?"

"There was that heroin chick that kept saying she need a rape kit done," Julie, a fellow nurse, answered, carrying a box with her. "Here's the crap we confiscated from her, except for the gun. We had to lock that up."

"Why was she carrying a gun?" Olivia asked.

"Probably to shoot her supplier so she didn't have to pay. The gun's been fired recently," the first nurse told them while Julie went through the victim's thing.

She held up a badge and said to the other nurse, "Whoa, Darla, the heroin chick is cop. Think she works in Narcotics?"

"Can I see the badge?" Olivia asked and they handed it over. She looked at it and showed it to Fin gravely. "Daisy Clampett."


	10. Killer

**Enmity**  
Chapter 10: Killer

Olivia tapped a doctor on his shoulder and asked, "You the doctor for Daisy Clampett?"

"If you mean doctor as in the first person she kicked when someone tried to give her a sedative, then yes, I'm the doctor," he answered her, annoyed.

"Mind telling us what happened?"

The doctor sighed and began, "She came in handcuffed, muttering something about how he was here to finish her, and basically, we thought she was a junkie whose supplier got a little too friendly. She asked for a rape kit, and since she had some torn clothes, we gave her one. She fine through that, but when we tried to put an IV in her arm, she freaked out and started throwing punches, saying we were trying to poison her. When we tried to sedate her, she kicked me and had to be restrained by two orderlies so she wouldn't do any further damage. We tried putting her under but she kept saying sleep kills, or something crazy like that. While the orderlies held her down, I drew some blood to test for drugs, not that we really need to test her blood to figure she was on drugs."

"You held someone down and took their blood when they're obviously afraid of needles," Fin repeated in disbelief.

"If you had a better way to get blood, we would have loved to hear it."

"So what drugs did you find in her system?" Olivia asked.

"I should be getting the results back soon," the doctor told her, as a nurse handed him a folder. "See, they're right here. … Okay, she has a tranquilizer, cocaine, ecstasy, and heroin mix in her blood system."

Olivia turned to Fin and asked, "Getting déjà vu?"

"You better believe it."

"What room is she in?"

The doctor led them to Daisy' room, warned them that she was a danger to herself and others and was paranoid. He unlocked the door and told them not to let her out. Daisy was sitting on a chair, staring out the window. She was dressed in gray sweat pants and a gray T-shirt the hospital provided for her while they kept her clothes as evidence. She heard them come in; her eyes briefly glance from the window to them and then back to the window. Olivia took a step forward, saying, "Hi, Daisy, it's me, Olivia. I've come to talk to you."

Daisy greeted her with a cold silence. "Daisy, I just want to talk to you, make sure you're all right."

Daisy started shaking her head, mumbling something unrecognizable and then yelled, "No, he'll hear."

"Daisy, who is he?" Olivia asked gently, putting her hand comfortingly on Daisy.

Daisy reacted like Olivia had burned her. She jumped out of the chair, and huddled herself in the corner, watching Olivia carefully, shaking and ranting. "He found me. He's trying to kill me. They're all in on it."

"Who?"

"The nurses, the doctors, the hospital. They're all in on it and are trying to kill me. They've killed me before."

Olivia took a couple steps closer to Daisy. "Daisy, if you tell us what happened, we promise we can protect you."

Without warning, Daisy started kicking at Olivia with a fury. Olivia backed away quickly and stood next Fin. Daisy was shaking her head rambling on. "Cops can't do a damn thing. They can't find him. I should have killed him when I had the chance. NYPD won't kill him; they'll help him. Munch told him everything. Munch sold me out. It's the only way he could have found me. I should have killed Munch."

Olivia and Fin exchanged surprised glances, and looked back at Daisy. She was rocking back and forth in her corner, alternating scratching her elbow and where they drew the blood and running a hand nervously through her curls. She was shaking her head, and started muttering, "I didn't beg, I didn't plead, I didn't fight. I didn't do anything."

Olivia nudged Fin forward. He got the hint and walked over to Daisy, staying a safe distance away. "Daisy, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, but in order for me to do that you need to explain what you mean and tell me who Munch sold you out to."

Daisy stopped and stared at him for a while. "You're nice, and I'm not. No angel. I almost got you killed. He kills. The hospital kills. Sleep kills. I kill."

"Who is he, Daisy?" Olivia asked, kneeling down next to Daisy.

Daisy stared at her and then whispered, "You think I deserve this, don't you?"

"No, not at all Daisy, you don't deserve this," Olivia told her.

"You're wrong then. I deserve this, I killed him," Daisy replied.

"Killed who, your attacker?"

Daisy started to shake and kept mumbling, "I killed him. I killed him. I killed him."

Fin stood up and said, "We're not going to get anything else out of her."

Olivia nodded in defeat and got up also. As they left the room Olivia asked, "When she said, 'I killed him,' do you think she meant her attacker or someone else?"

"The nurse said the gun had been fired, maybe she shot her attacker and only thought she killed him."

Olivia nodded, figuring that was the most probable answer. "Maybe who ever did the canvassing found a witness."

"We've got nothing, Captain," Elliot told Cragen as he and Munch came back from the canvassing. "No one saw anything, no one heard anything except for the gunshot. The woman who called it in found Clampett by herself and didn't see anyone else at the crime scene."

"Has the rape kit come back yet?"

"Yup, the DNA matches to the Tescorkski case. Too bad we have no clue who he is because the name Betman gave us was false," Olivia said to Cragen.

"So, are we thinking the perp attacked Clampett to try and stop the investigation?"

"Most logical explanation I can think of," Elliot responded.

"Or her supplier got friendly," Munch muttered under his breath, which everyone pretended not to hear.

Cragen looked at his watch and asked, "When is the hospital going to release her?"

"The doctor said as soon as the effects of the drugs wear off," Olivia answered. "I told them to give me a call when that was."

"Munch, Fin, I want you two trailing her after she is released," Cragen told them as Olivia picked up a ringing phone.

They dropped their mouths and shock and anger were mixed in their faces. Munch replied angrily, "Why? We're not her babysitters."

"I want you two on her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid, no arguments."

They nodded in agreement, but Munch still looked upset. Olivia hung up the phone and said, "They just released Daisy."

"Go to it," Cragen ordered and Munch and Fin got up reluctantly.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Munch asked angrily as they sat in Fin's car, waiting to see if Daisy was going to come out of her apartment.

"Bother me how?"

"We are two smart detectives who could be out on the street helping to catch our perp, but instead we are constantly getting grunt work. Now tell me that doesn't bug you."

"I think it only bugs you because right now our grunt work is to be babysitters to Daisy."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"You know, Daisy kept saying you sold her out."

"Yes, well Daisy was also hiked up on drugs at the time," Munch reminded him.

"Oh, I know that," Fin told him. "It's just when a person is on drugs, they get paranoid about things they were worried about when they weren't on the drugs. So, why was Daisy worried about you selling her out?"

Munch looked at his partner for a while and then answered, "I wouldn't know why Daisy Clampett would be worried about me selling her out."

Fin nodded and looked over to Daisy's apartment. She came walking out, dressed in a hat, scarves, and gloves. Fin hit Munch in the arm and motioned to her. Munch nodded and they started following Daisy.

She spent the rest of the day tracking down Garry Betman. Munch and Fin watched as she found Garry and started talking to him. They got into an argument that ended with her kneeing him and storming off.

She had spent, literally, all day finding Betman, and got back to her apartment around eleven twenty. Fin dropped of Munch the closet they went to the precinct, and told Munch he would baby-sit Daisy for a while. As Daisy headed up to her apartment, Fin's phone went off.

"Tutuola," he greeted.

"Are you going to follow me up to my flat and watch me take a shower for the second time today, too?" Daisy yelled angrily before slamming her phone shut.

Fin dropped his phone on the passenger seat and debated on what to do next. He could go back to his apartment and leave her be, but if she tried something, he would feel responsible. He could just stay there all night and freeze. Or he could go up and talk to her, and probably, with what he saw with her and Betman earlier, never be able to have kids again. He looked over at his clock. Almost midnight, but her light was still on and Fin wanted some answers.

He banged on her door. He heard the sound of feet shuffling and coming towards the door. After a moment her heard Daisy's voice ask through the door, "What do you want, Detective Tutuola?"

"I want to talk to you."

"No," was Daisy's flat out reply.

"Daisy either let me in or I'm going to bang on your door and walk up all your neighbors."

"Give me a minute or two," Daisy said after a long pause. Fin heard her moving some things around in her apartment and then the door opened slowly. Fin stood in the hallway, almost regretting coming up from the look Daisy was giving him, when she snapped, "You coming in or did I try and clean for nothing?"

Fin quickly entered her apartment and she locked the door. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I just stopped by to see how you were-"

He stopped abruptly when she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and warned, "Don't you dare ask me how I'm feeling or if I'm okay."

Fin became very grateful he doesn't wear tie, and said, "Honest, I wasn't going to ask you that."

She let go of him and collapsed on her couch, completely exhausted. "Tutuola, can you just leave? I really don't feel like talking."

"No," he told her as he sat down next to her. "I want to talk."

"You can talk to yourself then."

"Daisy, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"You're a lair."

"And a damn good one too, so leave."

"No." Fin paused and looked at her arms. She was covering up the needle marks. "When did the drugs start?"

Daisy flinched, and looked away from him. She ground her teeth and whispered, "I want you to leave."

"No. How long have you been a user?"

"Get out," she hissed at him.

"No, why would you be stupid enough to leave marks on your arm?" he asked, as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve up.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she screamed at him, trying to push him away.

"Yes, you do. What are you, some kind of heroin whore?" he asked angrily, not releasing her arm.

"You think I'm a Chavette don't you?" she asked furiously.

"What the hell is a Chavette?"

"I want you out."

"No, you need help."

"What does it matter to you? Why don't you and Munch just let me rest in peace?"

"Damn it Daisy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I killed him and I'm dead!" she blurted out. She regretted it instantly. Her hands slapped over her mouth, her eyes wide with fears.

"What?"

"I killed him and I'm dead," she repeated slowly looking at him with a scared expression.

"Killed who and you're what?" Fin asked again, not trusting his hearing.

"I killed Joe Waters and I'm dead."

* * *

**A/N:** THANK YOU ALL FOR READING (and yes, I really am going to cut the chapter off here!) please review if you got something to say! 


	11. Good Night

A/N: thanks to all those who reviewed, I would list your names with a specail thanks but my two projects aren't going to do themselves. Also, this might have a cheesey and corny ending but I don't care! I love it!

* * *

Enmity  
**Chapter 11: Good Night**

Fin paused, and let what she just said sink in. "Who is Joe Waters?"

"My best friend and I killed him," she answered him quietly.

"I don't think you could kill anyone, so tell me what happened."

"What does it matter? He's dead, I'm dead, and we're both dead to the world. We have been for almost four months."

"Daisy, what the hell does that mean?"

"Munch didn't tell you?" she asked, her head titling in curiosity. He shook his head and she explained, "Daisy Clampett doesn't exist. It's a cover Abigail gave me."

"If you're not Daisy, who are you and who is Abigail?"

"My name is Mary Tudor, yes, like Bloody Mary, and Abigail Waters is Joe's mum."

"You're name is Mary?" Mary (Daisy) nodded. "Abigail is Joe's 'mum.' Who is Joe?"

Mary got up, and pulled out a box she had hidden in the kitchen. It was labeled "Ethan." She pulled out a couple scrapbooks and held them close. She looked at Fin carefully, clutched the book tighter and then said, "Joe and I grew up together. High school sweethearts you would say, but we stopped dating during what you call senior year. We stayed in touch over the years and on a night I had come back from weeks of undercover work, and he was back from Liverpool we went out for drinks to catch up. While we were walking back to his flat…"

She drifted off and handed him the scrapbooks. Fin looked uncertainly at them, but before he could ask anything Mary went on. "We were walking, when we were attacked by Ethan and his needles. When Joe tried to protect me, Ethan stabbed him with the drugs. When I tried to help Joe, Ethan stabbed me. Ethan then raped me, injected me with something else and then I passed out. When I woke up I was in some private hospital way the hell out in the country. Abigail was there to tell me Joe was dead and that they had faked my death to help protect me."

"How was Abigail able to do that?"

"Abigail was the Chief Superintendent of my precinct at the Special Branch."

"A what at what?"

"Chief Superintendent Waters is our CO at the Special Branch, which is not like Special Victims Unit at all. We deal with terrorist groups and things like that in London, England."

Fin was quite for a moment and asked, "So that story you told me about the convenience store was true?"

"Yes, and guess what nickname the media gave me."

"Bloody Mary."

She nodded and opened on of the scrapbooks to a newspaper clipping titled, "Bloody Mary Found Bloody One Last Time." Fin scanned the article quickly and asked, "So, they think you're dead over in London, which is where you're from?" She nodded. "And Abigail was your CO and the mother of Joe?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying you killed Joe?"

Mary stood up and walked away from Fin. "I know it sounds stupid, and everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault, but I still feel like it's me fault. If Joe hadn't been with me that night, he'd be alive."

"Daisy, I mean Mary, that's not your fault. Ethan was the one who killed him, not you."

"But Ethan was after me, not Joe! Maybe I did something subconsciously-"

"Mary, you didn't do anything wrong," Fin interrupted.

She sighed. "I wish I could believe you."

Fin cupped her chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes. "This is not your fault, Mary. You didn't kill anyone. It is not your fault."

She looked up into his eyes. There, she found the relief she had been searching for. There, she found understanding and kindness. And there was the man she had been waiting for.

Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him. She felt his body tense up for a moment, and couldn't blame him. What they were doing was wrong. It went against all the rules they had to choke down thanks to their job. This could cost him his job, and he was damn good at it, too. Still, he didn't pull away.

He ran a hand through her hair, her lovely thick and tight curly hair with its unusual light color. It was soft and just absorbed his hand, while his other hand was now placed gently on her back, as though guiding her even though she was the one who instigated the kiss.

Her delectable lips moved from his mouth down to his neck, kissing a tender spot.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he moaned.

"No, we should," she said, as she moved to his lips again.

He made no more objections. He wrapped his strong arm firmly around her waist. Her eyebrows rose at such an aggressive act and he gave her a look that told her not to say a word before they kissed passionately.

Soon, they found their way to the bed, with their clothes scattered across the floor. Their bodies became entwined with each other, moving to the rhythm of an unheard beat. She kissed him softly everywhere, driving him insane.

One of their cell phones began to ring. They looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement not to break their moment of passion with the crushing pressures of reality.

He rolled her over and began to explore her body with his mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as he touched a tender spot. He grinned at her, flashing his white teeth. She looked at him, annoyed, partially because he was seeing her during one of her most vulnerable times and knew he was enjoying himself. But so was she.

His kissed her feverishly, as his hand found hers and their fingers interlocked. His slowly began grinding his warm body against hers. She had gasped as she felt him gently ease himself into her, but his lips muffled the sound.

She let out a cry of passion as he went deeper. She groaned as she felt his hips push against hers. She arched her back as another moan escaped her. She didn't want any space between them. She wanted him so bad that it made her feel weak in the knees to have him lying on top of her, but she also wanted the feeling of control.

She rolled him over, making sure she was on top. He was startled at first, but once she kissed him and began to move her hips back and forth, he relaxed. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as her body began thrusting back and forth in a fast tempo.

He slowly reopened his eyes, seeing her with a smug grin plastered across her face. She was enjoying this, making him moan and groan, but that smug grin will be gone once he makes her scream in ecstasy.

It was his turn for the control, his turn to make her moan and groan. He went to flip her over, but she didn't want to relinquish her control yet. They rolled around in a playful struggle, seeing who would be the first to give in. It ended up with him on top, kissing her with a gentle ease.

She stared up at him. She had no clue what she was doing, let alone why she was doing it with him. This was the last thing she had on her mind when she first met him, and yet it felt so right. It was almost as though their bodies were made for each other.

As he thrust deeper and harder, she moaned the words "oh yes," over and over again. He knew soon he would have accomplished his goal, and with several harder, quicker thrusts she screamed as a sensation known as pure bliss tingled throughout her body.

She smiled up at him sweetly. It was her first real smile that he had ever seen since they met. This smile had no trace of bitterness or sarcasm in it. It wasn't a smug or arrogant smile. There was no trace of resentment or sadness. Just joy, bliss and happiness and it made her look all the more beautiful.

He felt himself lose control, and he was also overcome with the same feeling of bliss.

He rolled over to the side, panting for breath. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he was very tried, but it felt so good. He looked over at her, and realized she was also panting and was exhausted.

She turned her head and stared into his eyes, still smiling. He was so gorgeous when he wasn't frowning. She leaned over a placed her hand delicately on his chest. She had the touch like a ghost; he could just barely feel it. Then, she kissed him in the same ghostly way.

As she turned to go to sleep, he grabbed her wrist and rolled her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her firmly, as if to make sure she was really there and not something he dreamed up. Then he kissed her deeply.

There was no need to comment on what just happened. They both felt the same way. Only one thing needed to be said.

"Good night," he whispered peacefully into her ear, right before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	12. A Sabotaging Clampett?

A/N: sorry about the long wait, took my beta reader some time to proof read through my work, but you've got to love her because without her every time I wrote "captain" it would be spelt "c-a-p-t-i-o-n". Damn words that sound the same! and thanks for taking time out of your life and reading this! and thanks if you review!

* * *

**Enmity  
**Chapter 12: A Sabotaging Clampett?

A ringing sound buzzed in Fin's ears. He opened his eyes and looked at the ringing cell phone on the ground. He looked at Mary who was still asleep peacefully. As the phone went off again, Fin quickly snatched it up.

"Tut-" he started.

"Mary, get on the first plane out of New York. I told you I didn't want you over there and see, I had good reason not to," a female British voice scolded. "And unless you want to run into your past, you need to leave America immediately."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Who's this?" the voice asked right back.

"Odafin Tutuola."

"Oh bugger," and then the other line went dead.

Fin placed the phone back down and stared at Mary. She was sleeping peacefully; taking deep, even breaths, and a smile on her face. A lock of curly hair fell across her forehead, and he gently brushed it off. She stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled wider and greeted him groggily, "Hello."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Fin said, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

"No, it's fine. What time is it?"

He glanced over at the clock and held in a groan. "It's six thirty."

"Eleven ten in London," Mary mumbled to herself.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Living in London?"

"It was nice; we had a lot of Indian restaurants there. I don't know why."

"So, how much does Munch know about you?"

She shrugged. "As far as I can figure, he knows Daisy Clampett doesn't exist." She looked at the clock and said, "I'm hungry. Do you want something?"

"Coffee, if you have it," Fin requested, resting his head on the pillow.

Mary nodded, got up and got dressed. She headed into the kitchen and started searching for coffee and something to eat. Fin closed his eyes and rested 'til he smelt coffee, and that was enough motivation to get him up.

He got dressed and head over to the coffee. Mary sat at her table, sipping a cup of tea, staring off in space, thinking. Fin poured himself some coffee and sat down. He stared at her, questions tumbling in his head and finally one forced its way out. "Do you know why your rapist targeted you?"

Mary turned her attention to him and answered, "No, I'm not quite sure why. I had a reputation in London; they media made me the face of the Special Branch, so that's one way he could have known me."

"You don't buy it?"

"No, well, I believe that he was stalking me. At the crime scene he left a fake New York driver's license that he used to a rent an apartment, where the Metropolitan police found a scrapbook and pictures of me with newspaper articles about me. I just think from the way he talked to me, like I had spoken to him once or twice, but I can't ever remember seeing him before then."

"So, you came over here to try and find him?"

"Yes and no. The technical reason I came over here was to start over and be safe, but the real reason was to try and find him."

He nodded and picked up the newspaper lying on her table. As he turned over the front page, Mary stopped him.

"Can I see this?" she asked as she snatched it out of his hands. She scanned a headline and an article quickly, gave it back to Fin and then retrieved a scrapbook. He gave her a puzzled look and she started flipping through the pages.

"What is it?"

"The convenience store," she muttered.

Fin looked back on the front page and there was a little blog about a convenience store holdup. "What about it?"

Mary stopped on an article about the convenience store holdup that she had been involved with. She scanned it over and then motioned Fin to come closer. "See, look at this.

"'An American business man named Ethan says that Detective Tudor was like their personal angel, sent there to help protect them.' I'm so thick, that's how he knew me. He was one of the hostages."

"I thought you didn't recognize him though."

"I never got a good look at any of the hostages' faces, except the ones who were seriously injured. He could have easily been the person with a sprained wrist or had superficial cuts along his arms."

"All right, let's say it is the same guy. How do we find him?"

"The newspaper might know his last name, but he might have lied." She paused but then hope rose in her face. "The hospital! Everyone involved in the holdup had to go there, even if they had no serious injuries. The hospital would have it."

"How do we get it?"

"Abigail."

Mary grabbed her phone and dialed. "Abigail, I might know how to find Ethan. You need to get the records to Brook General Hospital, the day of the holdup. Look for the name Ethan, with superficial wounds, and have Locke search the records of the newspaper, 'This is London' for the names of people the interviewed and the name of the person who said I was an angel sent to help protect people in the store."

As Mary was catching her breath, having said all that in two breaths, Abigail had a chance to talk. Mary eyes went round and she asked, "When?" She glanced at the clock and did the math quickly in her head. "That's in thirty minutes, Abigail! … Okay, thanks for the heads up."

She hung up the phone and said, "We need to get the precinct now."

"Why the rush?"

"I'm about to get a blast from my past."

Once Mary was situated at a computer in a back room at the precinct, Fin asked, "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Once I find it I'll know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"That thing with Jeffries-"

"She's my cousin," Mary interrupted. Before Fin could ask Mary answered, "On my mother's side. I'm only half English."

"And your mother was-"

"The same person who named me after a queen that killed over three hundred people, and my mother was Monique's father's sister."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did," she told him with a smile.

"That phone call you got a couple days ago."

"It was about my father. He's sick and he has his bad months were he thinks I'm a fifteen year old and he's still married. Once he snaps out of them, he can't remember anything that happened during those months. He recently came out of a period of a bad six months only to find out that I was dead, and he tried to steal another patient's medicine to overdose with. That phone call was Abigail informing me about my father's condition."

"I'm-"

"You better get out there before Elliot realizes you've been missing," Mary quickly cut him off. He nodded and exited.

When Fin had arrived at the precinct it was just Elliot, and now Munch and Olivia were there, too. He mumbled some greetings to them and sat down.

"So, how went the baby-sitting?" Munch asked. "I was so jealous that you got to have the night shift."

Fin shrugged and Elliot asked, "Anyone seen the Captain?"

They all shook their heads. "Strange, isn't it? Cragen's usually the first one here, so where is he now?"

"We getting anywhere in the Tescorkski case?" Elliot asked.

"I got a list of the all the business meetings Leyna went to that were held in England and where about in England, and then I asked the place of the meeting to send back a list of every American company that was a part of it. But so far I haven't heard a word from them," Olivia answered him.

"I haven't heard from the London police about if they had an matching MOs either," Elliot told her. He paused and asked, "Did you personally talk to the places in England?"

"No, Clampett said she would do it for me," Olivia answered as realization dawned on her. "Do you think Clampett been sabotaging out investigation? And why?"

"To stop us from realizing the truth," Munch told her.

"What is the truth then Munch?" Elliot asked, clearly patronizing him.

"Let me explain something first," Munch said. "I did a little research on Daisy Clampett and found out she doesn't exist. Which makes you wonder who is our little Daisy really is. Then I found this."

He took out a printed article and passed it around. When Fin saw the title, his heart started pounding in his ears.

"This article is about a British cop and civilian who were found murdered. The cop was a female and she was raped," Munch told them.

"'Cop and Cop's Son Found Murdered. British Detective Tudor was found murdered with best mate, Joe Waters, in an alleyway late last night. The Metropolitan Police force is hold back details of the murdered, but it is rumored that drugs were involved,'" Olivia read. She shrugged at Munch and asked, "So, what does that have to do with Daisy?"

"She was an assistant murderer."

* * *

A/N2: right, if anyone has any questions that they would like answered, now's the time to ask them. and review if you have anything to say, even if it is totally off topic or in some vague way relates to any of the Laws & Orders. 


	13. Munch's Theory and Name Calling

**A/N:** all right, I didn't get as many reviews has I hoped for, but I don't want to become one of those people who write only for reviews, except those would be nice, so here's the next installment of Enmity. also, if anyone is curious about British lingo, you can go to effingpot "." com "/" index "dot" shtml, only no spaces, andremove the quotes around the . and /s they won't let me do a link. SORRY! enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**

**Enmity  
Chapter 13: Munch's Theory and Name Calling**

Elliot shook his head and asked, "If she's an assistant murderer, how'd she get a badge? How'd she get her way into this precinct? How'd she fool the Captain along with the rest of us?"

"She lied, Elliot. She lied about everything. Nothing she said was the truth."

"How do you even know it the same guy who killed this Detective Tudor?" Olivia asked.

"You want more proof, fine." Munch pulled a few more articles and started listing them off. "This article, 'Bloody Mary Found Bloody One Last Time,' says that needle marks were found on the detective's body, and there were traces of heroin, cocaine, ecstasy and a tranquilizer in her blood."

"Who's Bloody Mary?"

"Detective Mary Tudor, but everyone called her Bloody Mary," Munch answered.

"Okay, what's the motive to kill Bloody Mary and rape Leyna?" Elliot asked.

"Think about it - Mary's a cop, she probably pissed of a hundred people."

"Okay, but why Leyna then? She didn't seem the type to piss anyone off."

Munch hadn't quite figured that part out yet, but he could wing it. "The murder was probably Daisy's idea, but Ethan performed it. And committing the murder probably gave Ethan a sense of power that he didn't want to lose. So, he went out and tried to commit another murder to feel powerful again."

Captain Cragen came into the squad room with two unknown men as Munch was discussing his theory. They shared a look after looking around the precinct that clearly showed they were unimpressed, and shook their heads. Cragen came up to the four detectives and said, "Everyone, these are Detectives Locke and Groves from the Special Branch in London. They think our perp might be the same one who killed a fellow cop. Work with them and help each other."

Detective Groves stepped forward and asked, "Which one of you is the lead detective?"

Elliot stepped forward. "That would be me, Detective Stabler and these are my partners Detectives Benson, Munch and Tutuola."

"All right, I'm Groves and what do you have on this bastard?"

"Not much. He did leave his DNA in his victims, but it doesn't match anything in our system."

"Did you just say 'victims'?"

"Yeah, Tescorkski and Clampett."

"Who the hell is Tescorkski? We only heard about Clampett."

"She is our first victim."

"Why didn't we hear about her then? If it was the same guy, why did we only hear about Clampett? Are you holding back on us?"

"Whoa, easy, Groves," Locke said. He turned to the detectives and apologized. "Sorry about my partner. He and Mary were good friends; she was a good friend to all of us. Everyone at the Special Branch is upset that we can't find the bastard who killed her and right now he looks like your perp."

"What kind of good friends?" Fin asked before he could stop himself.

Groves smiled and said, "I only wished we were that kind of good friends. She had a great ass."

"So, how close are you to getting this bloke?" Locke asked Elliot.

"Our first victim could ID him if we had him, and his drug dealer doesn't know anything about him except his money's clean," Elliot informed them.

"Those damn Chavsters, they're good for nothing," Groves growled.

Munch, Olivia, Elliot and Fin shared blank stares among themselves. "What's a Chavster?" Fin finally asked.

"A gangster to you. They're in the peasant class, fake designer clothes, with what you call 'bling' and often drug users," Locke explained.

"What's a Chavette then?"

"Same thing only in the female form of the word."

Groves sighed and asked impatiently, "May we see the files for those two victims?"

Elliot nodded and handed it over. Locke and Groves huddled around the folder, talking solemnly with each other. They became so absorbed with the folder and conversation that they forgot they were out of their jurisdiction. Groves would randomly hit Locke for something or punch the desk, letting the American detectives all knew which one was the hothead of the group. Locke would respond by saying something in Latin that sounded like a prayer, and Groves would calm down.

Their discussion ended abruptly when Groves turned away from Locke furiously. "I want to speak the first victim," he barked.

Olivia and Elliot shared a glance. Olivia spoke what they were both thinking. "I don't think that is such a great idea. The victim is at a very sensitive time right now, and-"

"Oh, she had long enough to recover, she would be fine if I asked her some questions."

"How many rape cases have you dealt with where the victim was alive?" Olivia asked angrily. Groves didn't answer because the truth that he had never worked a rape case before. Olivia knew what the silence meant and continued, "You wouldn't know how to handle the interview. We already did one and she won't be able to help anymore, so I am not going to let you force this woman to relive the scariest moments of her life."

"I'm sure she's a tough bird; she would be fine. Besides, we're trying to find a murderer and that is a higher priority then your little rapist," Groves said.

"Our rapist and your murderer is the same guy!" Munch reminded him angrily.

"Sod off, old codger," Groves snapped at him.

"Hey, you back off!" Fin yelled. "You're in our jurisdiction."

"Why don't you go check in on your tarts, you ponce!" Groves replied nastily.

Elliot stepped up to Groves and said, "We're not letting you interview our victim. This is our case, so why don't you sit down?"

"You can't tell us what to do. We're going to interview the victims, catch this bastard and take him back to England, all the while blackballing you to the press."

"You'd make the victims relive their hell just so you could get glory?" Elliot retorted.

"It's not about glory, it's about getting the guy who killed Mary," Groves answered.

"What would Mary say if she could hear you now, Groves?" Locke asked sadly. "What do you think she'd say if she saw what you've become?"

Groves' face softened and he looked sadly at the ground.

"If I was her, I'd say he's being a Machiavellian bastard."

Everyone looked over to where the voice was. Mary was standing on the other side of the squad room holding some papers. Locke and Groves stared in horror and amazement, while Elliot, Olivia, and Munch looked at her with confusion.

"Hi, I'm Detective Daisy Clampett, the second victim," Mary said at light speed, praying they would keep their mouths shut long enough to catch on. "I'm sure you want to interview me, and I'll gladly do so, but first your boss sent this over."

Her old partners stared at her dumbfounded. Groves' mouth hung open and Locke's hand reached for the folder she was holding, staring at her in bewilderment. He finally stuttered, "You're... you're... Daisy?"

Groves' mouth snapped shut and turned to the Americans. "Is this some kind of sick joke? It's not funny, you bastards!"

Mary stepped up to Groves and stared him down. "Detective Groves, I wish you would restrain from such outbursts and reconsider your opinion about these fine detectives that have helped me when I arrived at this precinct only a few days ago."

Groves nodded in submission and Mary flashed her teeth. "Now I could have sworn I heard some name calling earlier and I don't think these detectives deserved it."

Groves blinked and then understood. "It's not like they were anything too bad," he defended.

"Still, I don't think they deserve it."

"How in hell is Daisy doing that?" Olivia whispered to Elliot. He shrugged in response.

Groves looked at his shoes guiltily and mumbled to the Americans, "I never should have lost my temper before and called you all names. My apologies."

Olivia, Elliot and Munch stared at him and Mary, completely lost and amazed. Fin, on the other hand, held in a smile. Since he already knew about Mary he could focus on how she was interacting with her two former partners. It was obvious that they respected her, and looked up to her. She was kind and treated them like brothers, and by no means acted condescending towards them. Yet, she knew how to order them around without giving a single command. She could tell Groves to cool down without snapping at him. No wonder she had such a hard time trying to take orders from Elliot or anyone else; she was used to running the show.

Locke had begun looking through the folder that Mary handed him and didn't know how to feel. First he was shocked, then he was angry that the information had been in front of them all along and then he was ecstatic about what this information could lead to. He held up the folder and asked, "This is for real, right?" She nodded.

He motioned Groves over and showed him the folder. Groves ripped it out his hands and inspected it closer. Once he was satisfied he turned to Locke and said in a somber voice, "There's only one way to show how I'm feeling right now."

He grasped Locke's head and kissed him on the forehead. Locke stumbled backwards as Groves moved on to Mary. He did the same thing and then headed towards Munch. Munch extended his hand said, "We like to shake hands in America or give a high five."

"What is all that about?" Elliot asked.

"These are the home and work addresses of Ethan Soranders, who we think is our perp, which means he's your perp, too," Groves explained excitedly. "Here, take a look."

Elliot looked at the name, home address and where he currently worked. Elliot tore off the work address and handed it to Munch. "John, go with Fin and check out this guy's work. If he's there, see if he has an alibi for the nights of the attacks. Bring him in if he doesn't. Olivia and I will check out his home."

"What about us?" Groves asked.

"Locke, you come with us and Groves go with Munch and Fin."

They nodded and Elliot, Olivia and Locke left for Ethan's home. As the other three started to head out, Fin said he forgot something and would meet them at the car. He went back in the squad room and found Mary sitting at her desk.

"You okay?" he asked kindly.

"Fine."

"You want to come with us?"

"No, you'll probably need me to make a positive ID later on. Besides, I should probably go explain the truth to Cragen," she stated as she got up from her chair.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Listen, Fin, thanks for all your help," Mary said with a smile.

"No problem."

Mary's lips quickly brushed against his, kissing him tenderly. After she pulled away, she smiled and said, "Thanks again."

"My pleasure, Mary," he told her with a grin. "I better get going."

Munch quickly turned away from the door and walked down the hallway catching up with Groves. When Fin caught up to them he asked, "Why aren't you guys at the car?"

"It's cold and you have the keys," Munch reminded him with stare that made Fin feel like he failed a basic mathematic test.

"Right," Fin said and then asked, "Hey, Groves, what is a ponce anyway?"

"A pimp," Groves answered with a smile before walking out the door.


	14. Does Dying Make You Smarter?

A/N: all right, needless to say I've been gone a while. most of my readers probably gave up on this fic, and who can blame them. I was gone a really long time. I'd like to blame that on my beta reader, who took a really long, long time to beta the next two chapters in this story. No, this hasn't been a case of writer's block. It's a case of bad timing. I sent this chapter to be beta when exams started and then my wonderful beta reader forgot about it. So partly my fault.

So for those who can't remember, they just found out the true identity of Lyena and Mary's rapist. on with the story!

* * *

Fin, Groves and Munch had found Ethan at his work. Ethan took one look at Groves and bolted towards the door, but Fin and Groves ran after him and tackled him to the floor. As they handcuffed him and read him his rights, he kept crying out that he did nothing wrong and that he loved her.

"All right, take your time and when you're ready, pick out the man who attacked you," Olivia prompted as Mary glanced upon six plain-looking men.

Mary clenched her fist as her eyes rested on number four. He looked like the other ones, plain face, plain hair, just plain everything. Nothing made him stand out; he was bland. She stared at him, thinking that all he needed was glasses fixed by tape and a pocket protector to look like the textbook nerd.

"Number four."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

They thanked her and Olivia led her out into the squad room. Casey Novak turned to Ethan's attorney and said, "That's three out of three, which is more then enough to convince a jury."

"I want to speak to my client," Ethan's lawyer, Trevor Langan, demanded.

"Fine," Casey responded and the attorney quickly left.

In the squad room, Mary sat in her chair, staring off at space while Locke and Groves had fallen asleep at Munch and Olivia's desks, much to the annoyance of those two detectives. Munch glared at his occupied desk and whispered loudly to Elliot, "You think we should wake the sleeping beauties?"

"Cut them a break, they're getting used to the time difference," Olivia defended, even though she wish she could sit at her own desk.

Elliot glanced at his watch and stated, "It's only six thirty."

"Half past ten in London," Mary told them quietly, as she got up and walked over to Groves. She tapped him on the head and whispered, "Stop dreaming about Miranda Richardson and get up, Groves."

He groaned and lifted his head. "I wasn't dreaming about Miranda Richardson."

"Get up and wake up your partner," Mary said with a smile.

He nodded, smacked Locke on the head and said loudly, "The pink ponies are coming to get you!"

Locke jumped up and looked around frantically. "Ponies? Where?"

Groves and Mary started laughing and Locke realized what had happened. He glared at them and asked, "Why did I tell you about that dream?"

"Because you're a dimwit," Groves answered him.

"They had fangs in my dream!" Locke yelled, getting red in the face.

Mary rolled her eyes and had sat back down at her desk, when a voice behind her yelled angrily, "I was just stuck on the plane ride to hell in _coach_ to get here!"

"Bridget!" Groves and Locke cried out in horror. They turned to see an angry-looking woman who seemed on the verge of killing the first thing that got in her way.

"Bridget, darling, how was your flight? You look lovely," Locke said sweetly, running up to her and blocking her view. "Listen, I think we should talk before you do anything."

"Wouldn't Ethan still be in jail tomorrow? So why did I have to come tonight?" She paused upon seeing Mary and stood there motionless. After a stressful minute where they weren't sure if she was even still breathing, she asked, "Am I the only one who sees her?"

"That's Detective Daisy Clampett. She's new to New York," Groves informed her.

Her lip twitched as she repeated the name Daisy Clampett. "I bet you have a real thick Southern accent too."

"Actually, yeah. I'm from Tennessee." Bridget started laughing and Mary responded by asking, "And does the name Bridget mean major pain in the arse?"

Bridget just laugh harder and finally managed to ask, "Where the ADA?"

"Right this way," Elliot said and started to led her away. "Her name's Casey Novak."

Bridget paused and went up to Mary. "I'll need to talk to you later," she said, holding back tears as she hugged Mary.

"All right."

Bridget let her go and followed Elliot to Casey.

"Miss Novak? I'm Bridget McCarthy from the CPS." Casey stared at her blankly. "The Crown Prosecution Service." Still nothing. Bridget looked like she was about to hit Casey and then spoke clearly and slowly, "I'm an attorney from England. I'm here to apprehend Ethan Soranders and take him back to London where he will be tried for the murder of Joe Waters and Mary Tudor."

Casey shot her an annoyed glance, knowing full well Bridget was mocking her and said, "Well, you can extradite him after we're done."

"Let me explain something - he's a murderer. He should be tried where he committed the murder, which is in London."

"He's also a rapist and he committed two out of his three rapes here in New York. He stays."

"That second rape doesn't count; no charges were ever filed."

"That's because the British detectives have kept Clampett from making a statement."

"What about the dead boy's mother? Don't you think she should at least get the satisfaction of knowing that the man who murdered her son is behind British bars?"

"What about the victims here? Shouldn't they get the same satisfaction of knowing he's behind American bars?"

Mary rolled her eyes outside the door and crept in. "Honestly, I wouldn't care which bars he's behind as long as he is behind bars."

"But don't you think Abigail, Joe's mother, would want Soranders behind British bars?" Bridget asked, not shocked that Mary had resorted to eavesdropping.

"To tell you truthfully, I think Abigail would just be glad he's off the streets."

"You're not helping my case."

"Oh, I do think he should spend the rest of his life in a British prison, but he should have to pay for what he did here," Mary said, ignoring Bridget's comment.

"How do you propose we manage that?" Casey asked.

"If he plead out to the crimes here, what would he get?"

Casey shrugged and said, "Maybe ten years for the assault and fifteen for the rape."

"You offer him a deal. He serves twenty five years for those crimes, in British custody, while he's being tried for his acts of violence against Joe Waters, and Mary Tudor."

Casey and Bridget exchanged a glance, both mentally going over if this arrangement was legal. Casey shrugged and Bridget turned to Mary with a smile as she whispered, "Dying has made you smarter, Tudor."


	15. The Confrontation

Casey sat across from Ethan and his lawyer, Langan, as Fin and Groves stood by, ready to interrogate the perpetrator. Cragen, Locke, Bridget and Huang watched from the back room.

"What are you offering, Novak?" Langan asked, knowing all the convincing evidence piled up against his client.

"Twenty-five years for one count assault and two counts sexual assault in the first degree." Langan smirked, thinking he was getting the better deal. "Only if your client is willing to admit what he did in America and then be tried in the British court system for murder in the second degree, assault of a police officer and sexual assault in the first degree."

"No deal."

"Fine, then can we get a statement?"

Langan went to answer no, but Ethan's mouth was ahead of him. "I didn't do anything wrong. I love them, they love me."

"Mary wouldn't give you the time of day," Groves spat at him.

"Don't respond," Langan said quickly. "They're trying to trap you."

"If you loved Mary, why did you kill her?" Groves snarled.

"I didn't kill her; I would never kill her."

"Oh really? Do you want to know what I said for her eulogy? Do ya?"

"All right, Detective, you can back off." Langan turned to Casey and said, "I want a moment to discuss things over with my client."

"Fine, but the deal won't stay on the table forever," Casey warned as they left.

As the two detectives and the ADA entered the back room, Huang stroked his chin. "It'd be interesting to see how he reacts if you keep mentioning Mary and her death. I think that could be the key to get him to break."

"Not with that lawyer of his around," Groves grumbled.

"So how do we get him to waive his right to an attorney?" Cragen questioned.

Everyone was quiet, no one coming up with an idea that would work. There was a knock on the door and Mary stuck her head in and saw Casey and Huang, the only two people in the room who didn't know the truth. "Groves, your boss wants to know what's going on with the case. She's on line one."

Silence filled the room and finally Groves smiled and said, "Mary."

She looked around, confused, and asked, "What?"

"Mary."

"Has he been drinking?"

"Mary, you're the key."

"I'm not Mary, but if I was, key to what?"

"I don't understand," Casey said.

"You look like Mary, so if you go in there he could snap and confess."

"Wait a tick, are you suggesting I go in the interrogation room with _him_?"

Huang shook his head quickly and said, "No, it wouldn't work. Her psyche is too delicate after the attack."

"My psyche is fine!" Mary snapped defensively.

"And this is the perfect time to prove it," Groves said. "Think about it. You get the chance to show that scum how strong you are, and he hasn't affected you at all."

"Except," Mary hesitated. She could tell her old partners that it _has_ affected her - tremendously - or lie. "Wouldn't that be legal no-no if I interrogate him? Wouldn't it allow him to appeal the case?"

Casey thought it over and said, "No."

"See, all you have to do is go in there and show him your magic," Groves encouraged.

Locke shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Groves."

"Hush, Locke." He turned to Mary and continued, "Come on Ma-Daisy, I'm sure you've got more bottle then Locke and me combined. And nuttin scares Bloody Mary."

"Scar_ed_, nuttin scar_ed_ Bloody Mary. Past tense," she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Fine, Groves, I'll do it."

"Great, just go in there and get his barrister to leave and then have at him," Groves said as he ushered her to the door.

"You don't have to do this," Fin reminded her.

"I know, but I will."

"Great, now best of British to you," Groves said as he made a motion to pinch her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and twisted. "Try pinching my cheek again and I will beat you to an inch of your life."

"Great to see you've that fiery spirit in you," and Mary was out the door.

"This is a bad idea," Fin whispered to Groves. "It will just hurt Mary more."

Groves let the knowledge that Fin knew about Mary soak in before replying, "If anyone can handle it, it's Mary."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know Mary."

"But you don't know rape victims," Fin spat at him.

As the door to the interrogation room opened Langan yelled, "We're not done yet!"

"You'll have time after our chat to continue discussing the deal," Mary assured them as she entered the room.

Ethan's face lit up with excitement and joy. "Mary, I knew you were alive."

Mary ignored him and kept her eyes on the lawyer. "I'm here to remind your client that if he doesn't take the deals, we will add the charges of sexual assault in the second degree and assault of a police officer to his already lengthy list of charges."

Langan looked flustered and shook his head. "What officer?"

"Detective Daisy Clampett is the officer he raped the morning of November 11th."

"Why isn't-"

"We haven't decided if he will be charged or not. We feel that if he takes the deal he won't be charged with those crimes, but if he doesn't, we plan on charging him for everything."

"That's blackmail."

"It's the officer's choice to decide when or if she will charge him. As long as she doesn't wait past the statute of limitation, she can charge him whenever she wants."

"And just what is your name, Detective? It wouldn't be Daisy, would it?" Langan asked smugly, thinking he had caught the prosecution in trying to coerce a confession.

Mary caught her reflection in the two-way mirror and realized that her reflection looked exactly the same as it did four months ago before any of this had happened. She wasn't the same, but Ethan never had to know that. "I'm Detective Mary Tudor of the Special Branch of the Metropolitan Police Force."

Langan eyes widened. "I thought Detective Tudor was dead."

"Then he would be charged with murder of a police officer instead of just assault. So, what is your client going to do now, Counselor?"

Langan gulped and went to converse with his client. Ethan ignored his lawyer and said, "I knew you were alive, Mary; I would never kill you."

"I am only allowed to direct any questions I have to your lawyer, unless you waive the right to counsel," Mary informed him indifferently.

"So that's what you're really after. Well, it won't work," Langan told her.

"I waive my right to counsel," Ethan replied eagerly.

"All right, Mr. Langan, you heard your client. Buh-bye," she said with a smug smile and a little wave.

"I'm going to be watching this interview and if I see anything funny, I'll have your badge," he warned before leaving.

Mary wished he didn't have to leave. She didn't want to be left alone with him, but she had to and she hated it. "So Soranders, are you going to take the deal?"

"Mary, it's so good to see you again," Ethan said, grabbing her hands. "You're a real angel, you know that? Even surrounded by barbarians you still look exceptional."

She pulled her hands away and said, "Take the damn deal, Soranders. Admit what you did here, and then you'll go over to London and have a trial for what you did there."

"I didn't do anything wrong; he got in the way of our love," he said smiling.

Mary stared at him. Her face paled and she couldn't force her mouth to move.

"She can't handle it," Huang stated.

"Yes she can," Groves exclaimed and then added under his breath, "Don't prove me wrong, Mary."

"We're not talking about what you did to Joe and me," Mary said with a quivering voice. "We're talking about what you did to Leyna and Ryan."

"I missed you, but I knew you were safe and alive."

She raised an eyebrow, something connecting in her mind. "You knew I was alive?" He nodded. "Well, if you knew I was alive, why did you rape Leyna? Wouldn't that be considered infidelity in your mind since you think we're in a relationship?"

"I had a moment of weakness," he answered ashamed.

"It looked pretty planned out for a moment of weakness."

"I saw her with this guy a couple times, and I needed to teach her a lesson."

"And you decided to do that by raping her?"

"I used the same drug I used on you and _him_, only a lesser dose. She was much easier to handle then you. It was disappointing, really. She cried and begged a lot for her life and maybe begged once or twice for _his_ life. Unlike you. You begged, but didn't cry. And you begged for _his_ life, not yours. And oh, the second time you didn't even beg. You were sensational. You had this delicious scent to you."

"Stop it," she whispered as she turned her face away from the mirror. Her face was twisted in pain and her eyes were misting over.

"Stop what, my dear?"

Her face hardened and her eyes dried. "We'll get to my attack later. Finish telling me about Leyna and Ryan."

"Well, Ryan was out of the picture early. It was a shame, really, I thought I had given him enough to kill him just like dear old Joe."

Mary jumped to her feet, wanting to flip the table over and pin him underneath it, but restrained herself. She sat herself back down and took a deep breath. "How did you find me in America?"

"That homeless man who tried to bite you, I let him sleep in that apartment for free and he informed me there was a cop who looked like the girl from my photos. So, I started watching precincts and I found you. And I found out about you having that other cop over. That detective-"

"Listen, you little piece of crap, I'm not your property and I do not like it anyway. You are slime and I would never be caught dead seen socializing with you," Mary yelled and stood up. She pointed to the tape recorder that had been on and said, "We've got your confession about what you did to Leyna and Ryan on tape, so I would consider taking the deal."

She had planned to turn and leave, but her mouth wasn't finished. She leaned against the table and spat into his face, "And just to let you know, when you get tried in London - and you _will_ be tried in London - they will find you insane and you will spend the rest of your days in Ashworth Psychiatric Hospital with my father. And just to warn you, he's going to know what you did and he gets very violent when someone hurts his little girl."

She turned to leave, but Ethan grabbed her and pulled her on the table. Before he could do any damage, Locke and Groves had busted through the door and tackled him to the floor. Fin helped Mary up and asked, "You okay?"

She was shaken, but nodded. "I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Come on, let's get you to the crib," Fin said as he assisted her out the door.

Once she was away from him, everything that just happened hit her like falling piano. Her pulse sped up and her breathing increased, but she didn't feel like she was getting enough oxygen. She had just done something she never wanted to do, and she let the information about her father slip out. She found she couldn't focus her eyes and she said in a tired voice, "I don't think I can make it to the crib."

Before anything could be done to help, she passed out in Fin's arm.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to say, and you can quote me, "hehehe!" all right, since I got _so_ many reviews on the last chapter, I'm just gonna finish up this story whether or not you people review. and guess what? only two more chapters and I'm going to be on my beta reader's ass for her to correct them. All right, thanks for read everyone! 


	16. Would You Belief

**A/N:** once again, I got more reviews then I knew what to do with for the last chapter, so I decided to update again. Yup, one more chapter then this is over. (Yes I know some of you will be celebrating but oh well, I enjoyed writing this and that's all that matter to me, although reviews would be nice too.) So here you go, chapter 16.

* * *

**Enmity**  
Chapter 16: Would You Believe...

Fin held her limp body up, not sure what to do for a second. "I could use some help," he called out, and Elliot came over.

"What happened?"

"She passed out. Help me get her into the crib." Elliot nodded and they carefully moved Mary into the crib.

As Cragen left the interrogation room, he was closely followed by Casey, asking loudly, "What the hell was that?"

"The correct phrase is 'who the hell is that,'" Cragen informed her dryly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not being told the whole story?"

"Because you're not; none of us are."

A crash was heard from the interrogation room, and in the next moment Locke and Groves stumbled out into the precinct fighting like five-year-olds who wanted to fight each other, but didn't want to get hurt in the process. Elliot rushed out to see what all the commotion was about and saw Munch trying to separate the two fighting detectives. Munch couldn't get a firm grip on Locke because he kept squirming around trying to hit Groves anyplace he could reach. Elliot nodded to Munch. They each grabbed an arm and pulled Locke to his feet. Once Munch could restrain him, Elliot checked on Groves.

Groves had a bloody nose and a black eye settling in. Elliot helped him up and went to ask if he was all right when Locke yelled angrily, still struggling against Munch's hold, "You bastard. Do you want to go to her funeral again?"

"Damn it! My precinct is not a circus!" Cragen yelled out, red in the face. Locke stopped struggling and fell silent along with his partner, Groves. Cragen took a deep breath and ordered, "Anyone from London, go cool off. Everyone else, back to work."

As Cragen strode back to his office, Olivia called Elliot over while Munch let a calmer Locke go and asked, "What happened?"

Locke glared at Groves and spat, "Even the doc said it was a bad idea. Don't you ever listen to anyone?"

"Oh yeah, like I really thought that was going to happen when I suggested for her to go in there."

"Would you two get your heads out of your arses and think about her for a change?" Bridget snapped at them. "She didn't look very well, did she?"

They shook their heads and Groves scanned the squad room. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Who, Mary? She's in the crib," Munch told them, testing out his newest theory.

Locke and Groves nodded and head over to the crib, blissfully unaware of their mistake. Bridget, on the other hand, caught it and cursed them under her breath. She turn to a smirking Munch and her eyes narrowed. "Listen, you little smart arse, Mary tried very hard to keep the truth a secret. Why? I don't know. I assume it has something to do with her pride, so keep your cake hole shut."

"Don't worry, Bloody Mary's secret is safe with me." Munch tried to sound serious, but he couldn't hide his satisfied grin.

When Bridget reached the crib, she saw Mary laid out on a cot with Locke at her feet while Groves and Fin were conversing. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday. I found out when I went to get a statement."

"How did she handle it?"

Fin looked at the sleeping figure and realized she had acted fine, but was in worse shape then anyone could imagine. She had gone through hell in London, and in New York she was attacked again and then forced to go through hell again by confronting the problem she tried so hard to hide. Awake she seemed in control of her emotions, but asleep they ran free.

That peaceful look Fin had seen before was gone. It was replaced by anxiety and dread. Her eyes were trying desperately to open and awake from a nightmare, but failing miserably. Her hands were clenching into tight fists, her nails leaving dark ridges in her skin.

"She took it as well as can be expected," Fin lied.

Bridget sat down next to Mary and unclenched her hand. Little drops of crimson liquid were surfacing at the dark ridges. "Somehow I don't think this is handling it too well," Bridget muttered to herself. She stroked Mary's hair softly, trying to sooth her but failing and asked, "Did she cry? I know it sounds horrid of me to ask, but I need to know."

Fin pondered the question and answered, "Not around anyone here."

"No, of course she wouldn't. Bloody Mary doesn't have feelings."

"Not true," Groves objected. "I saw her cry once. Well, it was more of a single tear then crying. It was at Blizzard's funeral."

"She never cried during York's funeral. Made everyone else cry with that eulogy, though," Locke said. "She just seemed to skip over the stage of grief where you cry. I just figured that was her way of coping."

"I feel kind of stupid now that I realize all those time she felt like someone was watching her and we just said she was being paranoid, she was actually right." Bridget and Locke nodded in agreement.

"It's not like we could have known," Bridget said with a sigh. "She was always keeping things secret from us. Her father, for example. I asked her about him and she told me he moved to America. Not once did she even indicate he was in a psychiatric hospital, let alone Ashworth."

"Never told us, either," Locke said. "I thought he was dead."

"I thought he was a drunk," Groves added. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "That really explains a lot, though. Her father being loony and all; apparently it's genetic."

They couldn't disagree with the statement, but they didn't want to agree with it, either.

There was a soft knock on the door and Munch walked in. "Miss McCarthy, his lawyer is looking for a deal." Bridget nodded and headed out the door. Munch turned to Fin and said, "Cragen wants to speak to you."

Fin grimaced and started for Cragen's office. Munch turned to the two detectives and said, "Elliot wants to go over the cases and make sure everything's in order." Locke shot a glance at Mary and Munch reassured him, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll look after her myself."

They were satisfied and left. Munch crept up to Mary tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up, Mary. Wake up, Bloody Mary, I finally figured you out so wake up." Mary just shut her eyes tighter. Munch leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With sliver bells and cockle shells, and maidens all in a row."

As soon as the word "row" passed his lips Mary jolted up, looking around frantically. She saw Munch smirking at her and realized he was the one chanting the nursery rhyme. She reached out and smacked him across the face. That wiped the smug smile clean of his face.

"What was that for?" Munch growled, rubbing his cheek.

"For singing that stupid little nursery rhyme. I hate that bloody thing."

"You didn't have to hit me, Mary," he mumbled.

A chill ran down her spin when he said her name. He noticed and smirked again. "That's right, Bloody Mary, I've got you all figured out."

It was her turn to smirk. "No, you don't. You know what happened, but you haven't figured out me yet or you'd be blabbing it to the whole station."

"You have that little faith in me?"

"Yes."

"I do have more sense then to go around talking about a person's obviously painful past," Munch informed her with a peer over his glasses.

"And I have more sense then to let someone know about my obviously painful past," she said, unaffected by his look, "So if you're here to know more about my past, forget it."

"I'm here to make sure you are fine; I promised your little English friends that."

Mary stared at him for a while. Finally she said, "I'm fine. You can leave."

"Amazingly enough, I don't believe that," Munch replied dryly.

"What would you believe then? Would you believe I wished I had died that day along with Joe; that way I could rest in peace?"

"I would believe that."

"Would you believe all the guilt I felt for not being able to protect Joe or myself?"

"Yes," Munch answered somberly. He would let her use him for an emotional punching bag because it was better then her using a perp for a physical one.

"Would you believe I have this horrible fear of needles now and whenever I see one I want to pass out?"

"Yes."

"Would you believe that for the past four months all I wanted was go home to London and pretend like nothing happened, and now when I get the chance do that I don't want because I know it can never be the same?"

She was yelling now, but Munch let it glide over him. "Yes."

"Would you believe how incredibly stupid I am for not being able to make the connection between the Ethan who attacked me and the Ethan I helped all those years ago until now?"

"Would you believe me when I say you're a damn good cop, you're smart and the only reason I don't treat you that way is because I don't like you?"

Mary smiled weakly at him and nodded. She looked at Munch sadly and said quietly, "Would you believe how lost I felt having to answer to the name Daisy and how wonderful I felt when Fin called me by my name?"

"That I would believe without a doubt," Munch told her with a kind grin. "And I'd also believe he enjoyed calling you by your name."

"I guess the old are wise after all," Mary replied, smiling.

"I'm not that old," Munch protested.

"How many Americans drink tea except old men?" she inquired.

"This would be more fun if you were an American who drank tea."

"Life doesn't always work out like you want."

Munch stood up and said, "Let's go get some tea."

"Probably the best idea I've heard all day," Mary said as Munch helped her up.


	17. Midnight Tea

**A/N**: last chapter, I'm sad, but also glad this is done so I can get back to my other stories. This story kindabeen top priority ever since I started writing it. well, enjoy and thanks to everyone who ever reviewed or just read.

* * *

**Enmity  
**Chapter 17: Midnight Tea

Mary looked around the squad room at all the different officers and remembered in the Special Victims Unit, officers only stayed for about two years. "Munch, what happens to all the detectives after SVU?"

Munch took a sip of his tea and answered, "Some just quit, they can't take it. Others transfer to another division such as Narcotics or Homicide. And I had a partner who quit because she felt that the brass was sticking their noses in where it doesn't belong."

"I'd always thought you'd agree with Monique about that, seeing how you advocate that Americans are letting Big Brother watch them," Mary commented.

Munch stared at her confused until he remembered the hug he saw between Monique and her. "So how do you know Jeffries?"

"One of two ways. A, we're lovers, or b, we're related."

"Is it too much to hope for a?" Munch asked with a wicked grin.

"You're a dirty old man, you know that? It's b."

Elliot nudged Olivia and whispered, "Hey Liv, check it out." He motioned to Munch and Mary. "There's two people I never thought I'd see being civil towards each other."

She nodded. "I feel like we entered the Twilight Zone."

Mary saw Fin exit Cragen's office and asked, "Quick, give me your pen."

"Why do you assume I have a pen?"

"Because you look like an old anorak," she answered.

"A what?"

"An old nerd, now give me your pen." He handed her his pen and watched as she quickly scribbled something down. She folded up the paper and handed him back the pen. "Listen, if we don't see each other after this, there's something I want you to know."

She paused and Munch looked at her curiously. Yes, she had been a pain in his ass since she joined SVU, but the way she looked at him right now made him almost forget that.

"I still don't like you," she said flatly and dryly.

Munch blinked and saw a smile forming on her face. "I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"That's why irony is comedic," she informed him.

He shook his head and said, "That just reminded me of something I wanted to say. I don't like you either."

"Then it's agreed - we dislike each other."

Munch extended his hand. "Here's to barely standing you."

She took it and said, "Here's to restraining myself form hitting you all the time."

They shook hands briefly, gave each other a nod and then Mary headed over to Cragen's office. Fin came over to Munch and asked, "What was that about? It looked like you were getting along."

He shook his head. "No, Mary and I just agreed that we couldn't stand each other. Apparently you could stand her, especially in the bedroom."

Fin started at him shocked. "You knew?"

Munch sat down at his desk, leaned back, and put his feet up. "It was hard to miss after you two started making out in the precinct. Really, could you try to keep your personal life out of your work?"

Fin shook his head, recognizing Munch's sarcastic tone, and sat down across Munch. Munch leaned forwarded and whispered, "Not that I'm really to curious about Mary, but it's been so long since I've been out on a date. How was the sex?"

"So it's agreed?" Mary asked after discussing her future with Cragen.

Cragen nodded forcefully.

"Thank you. Now I kinda want to make a big exit, so if they ask can you just tell them I quit and moved back to Tennessee?"

"You want me to tell everyone that, even Detective Tutuola?"

Mary smirked at him. "Tell Detective Tutuola whatever you like."

She strutted out of the office and back in the squad room. She had to suppress a smirk. This was probably her last chance to perform in front of these people and she didn't want to screw it up.

She grabbed an empty box and dumped a bunch of files that were on her desk in it. She headed over to her locker, knowing people were staring at he,r and emptied her locker out. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Olivia shook her head and Elliot went over to Mary. "Hey Clampett, what ya doing?"

"I decided I don't need this anymore," Mary answered him in the thick Tennessee accent.

"So you're leaving?"

"Aren't you a sharp one? I'm getting out of here just as fast as chicken who sees Colonel Sanders coming up to the henhouse."

Everyone but Olivia and Elliot had to stifle a laugh. "Uh Daisy, do you want to talk about anything?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do. I hate it here. And I'm just sorry you had to put up with me so long."

She finished packing her box and said, "Now, I'm gonna get out of here and hope I don't see you again. Okay?"

Elliot and Olivia just stared at her. "I would say it was a pleasure meeting you, but," she laughed softly, "I'd be lying. And I know for sure that it was not a pleasure meeting me."

She dropped her box on a desk and turned to Fin. She started walking towards him saying, "Detective Tutuola, you had to deal with me the most and you were a real trooper about it. I don't know how to repay you, but I can try."

She smiled at him briefly and then kissed him. The kiss started off soft and delicate, but erupted into a fury of uncontrolled passion. Mary let one hand trace down Fin's back and she quickly slipped something in his back pocket. She let her lips linger on his for a couple more seconds before pulling away whispering, "Check your back pocket, but be discreet."

Fin stared at her, completely shocked. She smirked at him and said, "Bye, Sugar Pie."

She grabbed her box and turned one last time to the SVU team. "Bye ya'll." Then she headed out the door.

"Aw, you even look like a Sugar Pie," Munch teased after the precinct had quieted down.

"Shut up," Fin snapped and pulled the note out of his back pocket. His eyes scanned over the few words. _Thank you, and goodbye_.

"What does it say?" Munch asked after a moment.

"Nunya."

Rapid knocks on Fin's door woke him from his sleep. He dragged his feet over to his door, flung it open and barked groggily, "What!"

He looked at the person who would dare intrude on his much need sleep and saw Mary give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine. You wanna come in?"

As he motioned to inside his apartment, she took half a step back. "I should go, I shouldn't have come this late."

As she turned to leave, Fin said, "Well, I'm up already and you came here for a reason, so out with it."

She hesitated, and then blurted out, "I need a recommendation."

"For what?"

"Narcotics, and I don't think Olivia or Elliot would give me one."

He was silent for a while, just staring at her like he was trying to figure her out.

"You don't have to give me. I shouldn't have asked."

"I'll give you one," he told her. "I just thought you were going back to London."

She bit her lip and glanced at the ground. "I will go back for the duration of the trial, but I don't think I can stay there. They'll be expecting Bloody Mary and I don't think I can be her anymore, at least not the Bloody Mary they're used to."

Fin nodded and suggested with a sly grin, "Hey Mary, you want to come in for some tea or something?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Detective Tutuola?" Mary asked as she walked into his apartment.

"No, never," Fin answered her.

"Because I just might let it work." She winked and closed the door to his apartment.

The End.


End file.
